Sometimes Things End Right
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Annabeth is the little sister of the most famous musical artist in the world- Mal. Undoubtedly the hottest star in the world, Mal rocks just about everybody's socks off. She also happens to claim the attractive, up-and-coming actor Percy. When Annabeth gets to know Percy, almost immediately she's got a crush on her sis's boyfriend... who also happens to be crushing back. T/M, AU
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Annabeth is the little sister of the most famous musical artist in the world- Mal Chase. Attention-grabbing, flashy, perfect, and undoubtedly the hottest star in the world, Mal rocks just about everybody's socks off. She also happens to claim the unbelievably-attractive, up-and-coming TV-actor Percy Jackson. When Annabeth gets to know Percy, almost immediately she's got a crush on her sister's boyfriend… who also happens to be crushing back._

**I do not own the Percy Jackson characters; all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Sometimes Things End Right**  
**

Annabeth

Chapter 1

**All I knew was that I had a definite crush on a boy whose name I didn't even know.**

"Yes, Mom," I rolled my eyes as I cradled my phone into the crook of my neck and pulled my bags behind me in the huge airport. Like, if this place was a t-shirt, it would be a XXXL. My shoes made scuff noises as I struggled to pull the bags and focus on where I was going, which was the bag checking place, whatever it's called. Yeah, I had _more _bags.

It's not my fault I have to drag all these bags around, it's _hers._

"Okay, Ma," I said, biting down on my lip so I would snap something inappropriate at her through the phone. "I get it, I'll call you when I get to his house, okay?"

Her voice was shrill and weird-sounding through the phone, but maybe that was because I dropped the damned thing in the toilet of the plane's teeny bathroom. It _would _hit turbulence right when I was texting Katie, and only _I _would drop the phone, sending it flying into the nasty toilet bowl.

I was so glad I hadn't used it yet, because then I definitely would not have retrieved it. Instead, since it was only waterlogged, I pulled it out and grumbled all the way back to my seat as I wiped it down with the paper towels I yanked out of the dispenser.

As soon as the plane landed I found a foreign-styled airport restraint, something like the Panda Express, and begged for a baggie of dry rice. I paid six bucks for the little Ziploc of dried rice, but it was so worth it, because the moisture in the phone was sucked up by the little grains.

Now it was working, to say the least, but the sound was really close to being shot. I snorted as I thought about asking my father to replace the phone, and smirked when I realized he would have to. It made me smile coolly when I realized my new phone would be bought with my sister's money, and I was determined to get the nicest, newest model out there. I would finally get an iPhone.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too," I told her, eager to end the call. Besides, I only had about thirty minutes to board my next flight, anyway; the flight that would land me right in the heart of California, where I would be staying with my father and brothers for the rest of my next two high school years.

Oh, and my sister; can't leave her out. She was the main reason my father was all the way in California, anyway. Mal could be blamed for a lot of things, actually. My constant annoyance at her appearances on the television, the reason I only saw my brothers on holidays, my parents' divorce…

Okay, maybe Mal didn't straight-up cause the divorce, but I'd bet the last fifteen dollars of my babysitting money that she was the final reason Dad moved out. She couldn't move to Hollywood on her own at the age of thirteen. If she hadn't put that stupid video on YouTube, my parents might still be together, and I wouldn't have an irritating stepfather.

After I finally had my mother convinced I was just fine, I boarded my next and final flight. Since I was still a minor and under the age of eighteen, I had to flash my driver's license in place of an ID to the lady checking tickets. She waved me on to my seat in first class.

Yeah, my seat was in first class, but only because my father had to buy the tickets, and he wanted me to be supervised well instead of flying with the other middle-class flyers. Everything my father bought was high-class, to be honest. He was a partner at this architectural business, which brought in a decent amount of cash. If you add Mal's income from her stupid singing career to my father's business cash, it's safe to say that side of my family is pretty wealthy. They weren't, like, millionaires or anything, but they had more than enough money for the family to live comfortably.

I hassled with my carry-on bag, glad that I had but the other bags on the baggage belt so they could be stowed wherever they stowed the bags on the plane. My duffel was just stuffed into the box above my seat when an elderly lady stopped in the aisle facing me.

"Honey, I think you have the wrong seat," She mumbled, looking down at the paper in her long, twisted fingers that shook with the shake of her hands. "My grandson printed off this paper for me, and it says we are seated in 22. I think you're sitting in his seat."

"Well, there are two sets of seats," I explained with a smile, hating that she had called me "honey". "See, this is 22A, and I think your paper says 22B,"

I peeked over to see that, indeed, the paper read 22B and smiled wider. "22B is right over there." I told her, pointing across the aisle. "There are two seats; one for you and your grandson."

The lady smiled at me and thanked me before she slowly and carefully lowered herself into the seat beside the window. "I like to see the clouds when we pass over them," She told me.

"Me, too," I said, making sure I had everything I needed in the flap of the seat in front of me. I had my paperback book, my neatly-coiled purple headphones, and my little bottle of travel-sized Tylenol. After my first trip to California when I was eleven, I found out that I got nauseated when reading and flying, so I always popped two pills before the plane took off.

I curled my feet under me in the seat, plugging the headphones into my iPod and flipped to the bookmarked page in my book. _To Kill a Mockingbird _was one of my favorites, and I was re-reading it because the new school I was attending had it listed on their "summer reading" list.

"Gran," I heard a voice say before I started my music, "Our seats are over here."

I looked up to see a tall boy with dark, messy, black hair and really tanned skin. I was really surprised- I had thought that the grandson would be smaller, and much more kid-like. I guess grandsons can come in any size, though. He had very nicely sculpted calves and thighs, along with a _very nice _bottom. I desperately begged God not to let my mouth-watering be noticeable.

"Actually, the sweet girl showed me that we're sitting here," My elderly friend waved the paper at her overly attractive grandson. "See? We're in 22B, not 22A."

The grandson grumbled as he stashed a black duffel bag above his seat and took his seat next to his grandmother. He glared at me, following with a shake of his head. I avoided his eyes and turned so I was squished closer to the window.

After the plane had taken off and the pilot had notified the passengers that it was okay to turn on all electronics, I settled myself into _To Kill a Mockingbird _and blocked out all my surroundings.

Halfway into the next chapter, I bookmarked my page and looked around in curiosity. It was starting to get dark outside, and the clouds below us were turning to swirling masses of puffiness. I was struck with amazement as I looked for the little moon through the window.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," I heard somebody's raised voice through my earphones and the noise of Kelly Clarkson in my ears. I pulled out the buds to see that the grandson was scowling at me from across the aisle.

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms over my chest uncomfortably. It was starting to get cold in the small airplane.

"I wanted to know if I could borrow some of your Tylenol," The guy's face softened as if he thought he was the reason I was hugging my arms close.

"Of course," I reached for my bottle as he unbuckled himself and planted his bottom in the empty seat next to me.

I spilled out at least five into the top so he could pick out however many he wanted. When I looked up into his eyes to offer it to him, I noticed how green they were.

I had never seen eyes as green as his were. They reminded me of the sea, with all the miniature blues and different shades of jade, green and browns swirled together to make his glass-like irises. It was rather breathtaking, and I realized with embarrassment that I was gaping.

"What?" He asked, swallowing three pills. "What are you staring at?"

I muttered something about how pretty his eyes were under my breath before replying to him. "The bottle says you're only supposed to take two at the most."

"Yeah, fuck that," The guy sneered, "I need something to make me numb… I hate flights."

"I know how you feel," I muttered, "I don't do planes."

"Well, you're on one now, aren't you?"

"What's your problem?" I finally asked him, "Why are you being such a jerk to me? I don't even know you."

Dude stayed quiet for a little bit as he looked down at his hands. I crossed and re-crossed my legs underneath me in an agitated matter. When I looked up again at him, I was a bit annoyed that he was still sitting beside me.

"Well?" I demanded, "Either you're just an outright jerk, or you're just feeling like being an asshole to me."

"Sorry," Sea-green eyes said in a much more smoother, appropriate, and softer tone. "You just look a lot like my girlfriend."

"Oh?" I said, "That makes absolutely no sense. If you treat your girlfriend the way you're treating me…" I trailed off with a scoff. Poor said girlfriend. I mean, the guy was stunningly handsome and all, but he was a downright, complete pain in the rear. A pain in the rear with a nice body and _very_ sexy lips…

"Actually, we're kind of off and on," He said, "At the moment we're way off."

"No wonder you two are off. With your attitude…" I trailed off again with a huff of my breath.

"Hey," The guy said defensively, "I'm not all that bad, I swear. You just remind me so much of her, and she's a bitch most of the time. Also, I'm terrified of planes and heights…"

"If she's so terrible, why do you keep going back to her?" I questioned him, closing my book. There was no point in reading now. He had caught my attention.

"She's just," The guy leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes for a moment in thought before opening his mouth again to continue, "She's very careful, you know? She likes to have it her way, and if something goes wrong, and isn't perfect, she's got to start all over; hence the re-doing and re-starting of our relationship numerous times."

"Sounds stupid if you ask me," I put in, "There's no point in starting over. So if she's weird like that, why do you keep going back? I still don't understand."

He shrugged, "It's complicated, really. I can't seem to find anybody else that fills the absence of her when we're apart. When we're together, though, I want to be away again."

"That is complicated." I responded.

"She gets me, and I think that if she was permanently removed from my life, I'd be pretty messed up," The boy mused. "Without her, I wouldn't be where I am now."

I didn't really understand that, but I didn't press on what he meant, either.

"So, do you have a love interest?" My new friend wiggled his eyebrows at me in a humorous fashion.

Smirking, I promptly told him no. "Boys are stupid."

"I haven't heard that one in a while," He laughed, running his hands through the mess of his dark hair. "Since grade school,"

"How old are you, exactly?" I asked him.

"I'm nineteen," He flashed a smile at me. "And you?"

"I'm sixteen," I said before the thought of lying about my age came up. "I mean, I'm mature for my age."

"Uh-huh," He smirked, closing his eyes again. "I thought you were at least seventeen or eighteen."

I pursed my lips, somehow agitated at this. I definitely could have said I was older.

But what would it have mattered, anyway? It's not like I'll see the guy again, and besides, I had no shot at a relationship with a boy I had met on a plane. I was overthinking things. Who ever said anything about a relationship? I mentally smacked myself.

"What's it matter?" I questioned him.

"It matters because you're hot," One eye peeked open at me, "And I've never had an airplane hookup before."

I gaped at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Did he really just say that? So the boy thought I was attractive, too? And he'd considered hooking up with me?

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," He said quickly, "I was only joking."

I closed my mouth and turned away, back to my closed book in my lap. I felt my face heated up, too, and I knew I was blushing.

"What if you weren't joking?" I said the question in a very low voice, so quiet that I was actually hoping maybe he didn't hear me. Of course he did, though.

"If I wasn't," The guy hummed, "We'd have to make a trip to those unoccupied seats towards the back, because God help my poor gran if she was to wake up and see me groping a girl right before her."

I gasped quietly, feeling a tingling in my stomach that felt like I had just dropped off of a steep cliff or something on a roller coaster. He continued on with a smirk.

"But, since you're sixteen, you aren't exactly in the age of consent, and I'd go to jail."

"The age of consent is three to four years younger than eighteen," I closed my mouth with a lick of my lips, "That would mean that I'm eligible."

"Mmm, let's just pretend you're seventeen, just in case," He answered with a sly wink. I felt my cheeks grow hotter as he stood, slyly and casually looking down the aisle to the earlier-mentioned empty seats. Unnoticed, he slipped into the seat by the window and smirked back at me, as if challenging me to join him.

Of course I did.

Almost tripping over myself to unbuckle, I stumbled down the aisle until I was facing him again. I took the seat beside him, and he wasted no time as his hands came up to grip my face.

His hands were huge, but they were still rather gentle as he pulled me closer to him.

I had thought his hands were smooth, but his lips were even smoother. They were soft and like I thought earlier, very sexy. As I was being tugged even closer, I collided with his body. I hoped I wasn't being too clumsy.

His hands moved down my body until he cupped the skin behind my knees, dragging me slowly until I was on his lap. I swung around one leg so that I sat comfortably on him, straddling his long, denim-clad legs.

As the guy's tongue darted out to swipe along my bottom lip, I shuddered. My legs felt like they were shaking, and I guess he noticed, too, because the glorious, large hands were on my thighs and rubbing up and down in slow, comforting passes. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips as the sensation of his hands rubbing my legs and the pull of his teeth lightly nipping at my lip mixed together to make me feel like I was on cloud nine.

I slipped my own tongue into his mouth, and we battled until I won dominance. I happily explored, tasting the wonderful insides of his mouth. Not once did our teeth clack, or did we mingle incorrectly. It was like we were perfectly formed, and this was a successful makeout. I also noted, with extreme glee, that no saliva was surfaced when he pulled away to suck at my neck.

When his breath fanned over my neck, a chill went through me, sending me shuddering and squeezing my eyes closed. I let my hands roam and wonder, and they found residence in the hem of his shirt. I waited for approval to dip my hands under.

I was thoroughly surprised that nobody had stopped us yet. I wondered with amazement if anybody even would, and if it was even legal to hookup in a plane. I hoped the stewardess wouldn't demand us to separate or something stupid like that. That would be embarrassing.

He captured my mouth again, and I took it with delight. Kissing was awesome. Kissing _him_ was awesome.

It was my turn to pull away as I kissed down his jaw, loving the light scuff of his not-so-recently-shaved hairline. He tasted kind of salty and fresh, and his skin was _so _soft.

I realized I knew nothing about this guy, besides meaningless facts about his girlfriend, and his age. All I knew was that I had a definite crush on a boy whose name I didn't even know.

And that I was currently mid-hookup with him.

I had forgotten that I was waiting for his cue for me to run my hands under his shirt, but was brought back to the idea when his arms wrapped around me to hold my waist while he shifted under me. Without bothering to ask again, I met the warmth of his stomach's skin as I swept my hands through. I was relishing in the fact that the guy had a nicely cut set of what felt like a six pack of abs when he let his own sound of pleasure slip. I swallowed a smirk and kept exploring.

I discovered his very muscular chest and the little "happy trail" of hair that dove straight down to the waistband of his jeans. I wondered what that trail led to, and smiled into the kiss when I felt exactly what it was underneath me.

Before we got too into it, he pulled away from me. I was caught in confusion when he started to push me off of him.

"What?" I questioned, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," He said, his eyes gleaming with what seemed like surprise, "Did you not see the look that lady gave us? I think she's going to get the stewardess."

"Oh," I said, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "I didn't know."

He smiled down at me. "Of course you didn't. You were too busy admiring my body."

I gasped, "I was not."

"Oh, you were," He chuckled, "Don't think I didn't hear your sounds."

I blushed for what seemed like the millionth time on this trip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He said, unbuckling himself. "It was cute."

"I don't think the lady thought so," I whispered with a giggle, "I guess I woke her up."

"Ah, that might have been partially the co-pilot's fault. I guess you turned off your hearing aid, because he announced that we were landing about five minutes ago."

I _so _did not hear that. "Oh, ha-ha, if anybody's wearing a hearing aid, it's totally you, Mr. Nineteen."

"Miss Six-Seventeen, it was a pleasure making out with you." He said, leaning down to brush his lips across mine one last time. "I'd do it again sometime."

I felt a wave of bravery overtake me. Screw it; I'd never see him again, right? "If it doesn't work out with your girlfriend, you can always give me a call." I said, "I'll give you my number."

Mr. Nineteen smiled at me. "I'd like that."

So I gave him my number, not once thinking that I'd see him ever again.

But, oh, was I wrong.

**Okay, guys, I hope you liked the first chapter of my newest fic! I'm really excited for this, I think it'll be as big as my older one, Bigger Than This. I kind of like writing about celebs... haha.**

**Anyways, I think this sotry is more of a T/M, but there won't be any sex (I don't think), but there will be descriptive makeouts and cussing every now and then from a few characters. I think I'd only advise 14+ to read this, but I guess it all matters about how mature you are..**

**So, tell me how you like it, if I should continue, etc. I'll be posting another chapter soemtime this week if all goes well.**

**EDIT: I changed the story's title... Sorry for the confusion**

**R&R, next chapter: "My mind was so completely on the make-out that I never noticed who was standing right in front of me."**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Annabeth is the little sister of the most famous musical artist in the world- Mal Chase. Attention-grabbing, flashy, perfect, and undoubtedly the hottest star in the world, Mal rocks just about everybody's socks off. She also happens to claim the unbelievably-attractive, up-and-coming TV-actor Percy Jackson. When Annabeth gets to know Percy, almost immediately she's got a crush on her sister's boyfriend… who also happens to be crushing back._

**I do not own the Percy Jackson characters; all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Sometimes Things End Right**  
**

Annabeth

Chapter 2

**My mind was so completely on the make-out that I never noticed who was standing right in front of me**

I couldn't tell if my life was going to be a total disaster or if it would be alright from this point on. The minute I had my bags and was searching for the two blonde heads of my brothers that my father promised would be there, I felt my stomach drop at the idea of a new school. I didn't want to be in a new school, a new town, or a new house. I didn't want to be in a new anywhere, for that matter.

My brothers were located next to the waterfall in the airport lobby, each one sitting on their designer jean-wearing butts, iPhones in hand and earphones on their heads. I shook my head when I was near enough, scowling. I think I was just angry that I seemed to be the only kid in the world without a smart phone, but whatever.

"Annie," Matthew was the first to look up. His hair was much different from Bobby; if it wasn't for the Christmas cards I got in the mail every year, or the pictures Mom showed me that came in her email from Dad, I'd never be able to tell the difference between the two. Matthew's hair was buzzed, but just long enough for him to gel it to little spikes on his head. I remembered he was the more athletic of the two; he played baseball and was a gym junkie, spending his afternoons working out with his buddies. Fourteen seemed to be a weird age for a tough body-builder, but when someone like him is striving to be on the varsity baseball team, I guess it was normal-ish.

Bobby had the long, swishy locks that looked really shiny and soft. I gawked inside; his hair was more luscious than mine was. He wasn't as tanned or built as his brother, but that was probably because Bobby was known as the "computer guy", and apparently had a really high GPA and ACT score for somebody his age. He was supposed to be skipping a grade, but according to Dad, he didn't want to be separated from his grade and friends. I smiled- he was like me. We liked to study, but we wouldn't take the chance to skip a grade because we might lose our friends.

"Hey, Matt," I said, side-hugging my little brother. Except he wasn't "little". Matthew was about half a head taller than me, and he had to look down to smile at me. By the time Bobby sidled up next to me, too, my knees were wobbling as I gawked. I was taken by surprise at my brothers' heights. "Bobby! You're _huge_!"

"He's bigger," Bobby muttered, punching his twin's arm playfully as he rubbed his jaw with his other hand. His red headphones rested around his neck, like Matthew's white ones did. "Meathead over here."

"That's right," I turned to Matthew, "You're freaking _built_. What are you trying to do, get the world record for the biggest fourteen year-old out there?"

Matthew ducked his head, embarrassed at my words. "I'm not that big..."

"Whatever," Bobby said, looking around us. "Hey, can we get going? I'm kind of missing the big game."

"Oh, yeah," Matthew perked up. "Let's go,"

Both boys scooped up my bags easily, leaving me to trail behind with my duffel over my shoulder and my book in hand. I looked back behind me, knowing I wouldn't see my guy, but still searching. I gave up when the glass exit doors almost hit me in the face.

~oOo~

The taxi driver drove us to a large white house, surrounded by gates and shrubs to shield the house from view from the streets. The neighboring houses were also large, and surrounded by gates. I was surprised to see the little box beside the gates, but not so surprised that Bobby had to lean over and type in a code that beeped with every number. Slowly, the gates swung open and the driver drove through, like he had done it many times before for many other people.

The boys hopped out and retrieved my luggage, and I followed them up the steps to the big house. Actually, it was more of a mansion than a house. There was a wrap-around balcony upstairs, with a porch couch nestled in the shadows of a large window that faced the front gates. A sliding glass door allowed light into the room, and I wondered if that was Mal's room. Since I had never been to this house before, I had no clue.

Matthew and Bobby led me inside, where I was mesmerized by the large portraits of Mal. My sister wore show outfits, flashy and sparkling to the eye, holding a microphone to her lips as she sang. Each picture had her in a different standing position, or posing with one of the family members that lived here. In one of the pictures, the biggest that was mounted above the glass table beside the door, was Mal, smiling and standing between Dad and the twins. They looked like a happy family. I wondered if I would fit in with their perfect, spoiled life here. I wondered if Mal and I would get along.

In the past, I never was Mal's favorite. We fought and argued a lot, and she was, in the end, the reason I didn't move with the family. I stayed with Mom instead of going with my father, where Mal would continue to make millions of dollars off her TV show and performances. I winced at the thought of living with a nineteen year-old drama queen. It most likely wouldn't be easy.

I followed along as the boys mounted the staircase and took me upstairs. The room they showed me to was big and the walls were cream colored, bare without pictures but the room was still decorated nicely with a vase of peacock feathers on the desk and an empty shelf. The dresser had little wrapped boxes on it, and I was curious to see what could be inside.

"Okay, so if you need us, we'll be in the game room. It's downstairs. I know you're probably tired and everything, so we'll leave you to sleep," Matthew said, placing my bags on the floor by the bed.

"You'll probably be hit with jet lag soon," Bobby said, "It's cool- we'll wake you up a few hours before dinner."

"Dinner?" I asked, crossing my hands over my chest, "Do you have something big in mind?"

"Mal and Dad wanted to take you out somewhere fancy tonight," Bobby answered, flicking his gaze away from mine. "Dad says he has an announcement, too, so it's going to be big. Wear something nice."

I thought maybe the nicest thing in my bags were my sundresses, but I wasn't sure that was what was supposed to be worn tonight. I didn't tell this to the twins, mainly because they were already bounding out of my room and had disappeared.

Kneeling down next to my bags, I unzipped the first suitcase, only to find the stacks of color-coded clothes I had in there. I groaned- I did _not _want to unpack right now. I wasn't ready to sleep, though, so I just sat on the super big bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were a dark color, and I felt warm and cozy. My phone buzzed next to me, and I brought it up to my face to see an unknown number had texted me, and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach when I realized it might be my Mr. Nineteen.

Thanks for the entertaining flight ;)

I fiddled with my phone for a while before I came up with a response. Even after I sent it, though, I didn't think it was good enough.

Anytime, maybe we could do it again someday?

I highly doubted it, seeing how I had no clue where he was even going, and if he was even staying in California. He had been traveling with his grandmother, so maybe he was only flying with her so she'd have company on the flight back home. Maybe he was coming to live somewhere in California with his grandmother. Maybe he was just touring. I had no clue. It wasn't a great chance that I'd see him again.

I fell asleep quicker than I thought I would. I guess because waiting for a reply was boring enough to put me to sleep.

~oOo~

I was woken up buy the weight of a body slamming down on me, and the smell of some expensive perfume covering yet another odd smell I couldn't place. I slowly peeked open my eyes to see a mess of blonde hair in my face, tickling my nose and surprising me with its presence. I wiggled underneath the weight of my sister's body, groaning loudly. She wasn't that heavy at all, but it was still annoying that she was on me.

"What are you doing?" I grouched, "What the heck, Mal?"

"I'm so happy you're here," The mess of blonde hair moved, and I was focused on the heart-shaped face of my sister. She was so small, but she was my big sister. I frowned- she was happy I was here? I thought she didn't like me. We hadn't talked in a long time.

"Really," I said carefully, "Why's that?"

"I finally have someone to talk to!" She gushed, reaching her tiny arms up to run her fingers through her hair. "It'll be like a sleepover, but you know, you're never leaving!"

I winced at the excitement and the energy in her voice. She was really hyped up on something. "What did you do, eat a bag of sugar or something?" I crawled off the bed and smoothed out the surface, not liking the wrinkles. My OCD was getting the best of me.

"No, I'm just excited you're here," Mal smiled widely at me when I turned to face her, connecting my palms with my hips.

I couldn't place the weird smell that lingered around Mal. She bounced up and down on my bed, her legs crossed underneath her and her hands on her knees. I took in the sight of her, wondering how in the world people dealt with her if she was this hyper all the time.

Mal wore some white, thin-fabric shirt with ruffles and frills I wouldn't be caught dead wearing because I'd probably spill something on it and it looked to cost my whole allowance for the year. Her thighs were covered by black, sparkly shorts that I had the sense to know came from her clothes line, and her feet were donned in silver sandals. My eyes flicked over her pedicured pink toes enviously. By the time I made eye contact with Mal, her eyes were so wide and dilated I wondered if she was on something.

"I think we'll be best friends," She said, hopping up from my bed, leaving the sheets meddled and annoyingly messed up again. I hurried to smooth them down. "Did you have very many best friends in San Francisco? What about that girl you used to always play with- is she still your best friend?"

"Uh, you mean Sarah?" I said, guessing at one of the girls I used to have play dates with in elementary school. Mal bobbed her head yes and my eyebrows rose. "She moved. The year after you left."

"Oh." My sister that resembled myself so much said, biting her link lower lip. "Well, who's your best friend, then?"

"I don't have one," I said back, straightening a pillow on the bed before turning back to her and crossing my arms uncomfortably over my chest. "I kind of lost them a while back, when they found out I was moving."

"Lost them," Mal cocked her head to the side, "I thought best friends stick with you forever, and then you call them every night and giggle and talk about boys."

Was she really this dumb, or did she seriously think that happened in real life? Well, I guess it probably did happen in other people's lives- but in mine, my friends ditched me when I got too boring. I was the kid who read books instead of socialized.

"Not all best friends are like that, I guess," I said, squinting at Mal. "Hey, your eyes are really red... are you okay?"

"What?" She said, reaching up to rub her eye. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to put eye drops in."

"Do you wear contacts?" I asked her, "I thought you wore glasses," I remembered from when we were younger.

"I wear contacts now," Mal said, "I don't have them in. I should probably go do that, right?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. She was really a freak. She must have been high or something...

That's when it hit me- Mal was _high_. I recognized the smell of weed behind her perfume, and I got why my stomach was churning nauseously. My classmates at my old high school used to be like freight trains when it came to smoking weed, and the smell made me sick to my stomach. Here my big sister was, reeking of it. I hadn't guessed what it was right away because she had covered her tracks with the perfume, and the smoke smell was kind of stale, like it was old. Still- she had no reason to be smoking.

"Mal, what the heck," I said, my voice raising in alarm, "You're high! What are you doing getting high! Don't you know that could ruin your whole career?"

Mal's excitement quickly flushed away, replacing her happy face with a white, pale and wide-eyed look. Her perfectly pink bow lips pursed and her hands curled to fists. "What I do is none of your business."

I felt like I had been slapped. One second my sister is telling me she thinks we're going to become best friends, and the next she's offended by what I said, and she's colder than a freezer. She turned on her heel and started to exit my room. "You don't know me, so don't judge me. I was just trying to be your friend, you know."

"Mal," I said, hurrying after her, "Come back, I was just worried about you! I swear, I'm not judging you."

She was already slamming her bedroom door closed. I was right- her room was the one with the big window and sliding glass door that faced the driveway. I thought about knocking on her door and trying to talk to her, but she was right. I don't know her. I didn't know if she'd just get angrier, or if she'd come out and everything would be fixed. I thought maybe if I gave her space, though, I'd find out.

As I started to place stacks of perfectly folded clothes into drawers, I wondered about how I was going to tell her that I wasn't scolding her for her behavior, and that I was only worried about the career that she so carefully built to a high point. If somebody found out she was doing weed on the side of acting, I knew she'd be all over the news and magazines. I didn't want her to end up like one of _those _celebrities.

~oOo~

After Matthew knocked on my door and informed me that I had two hours until the car was here to pick us up for dinner, he suggested I dress in one of the dresses in my closet that Mal had bought for me before I had arrived. I started to wonder if she really did want to be friends with me, or if she had just bought me clothes because she had to.

I was the first one waiting downstairs for everybody at a quarter past seven, which left me to look around the house. Every now and then I heard the echoes of my brothers in their rooms, yelling to one another about who would wear what color shirt, because neither wanted to wear the same color shirt. When I passed through the hallway I heard the hairdryer going above me, and I knew Mal was drying her hair. I looked at my clock and thought that we were supposed to be at dinner by eight, and were we going to make it on time?

In the living room there were two large couches and two recliners, with a huge screen that only worked with a projector. I could see straight out onto a golf course from the window, right past the XXL swimming pool in the back yard. Surrounding the pool were folding chairs with fluffy red cushions and umbrellas to shade the chairs. I was astounded by the kitchen of the house, with not only one fridge, but two, and a stove made for those really nice TV shows about chefs. The cabinets were so high that I had to think about how anybody could even reach up there, but I guessed there was probably a latter or something somewhere, if those weren't decorations. A large china cabinet filled with glass dishes and champagne glasses was my favorite part of the kitchen, and I stood looking into the glass at all the plates and bowls long enough for my siblings to start calling my name as they hurried down the stairs.

"Annabeth, where are you," Mal's voice rang out from the hallway. I made my way to were she stood in front of the mirror in the hall, pushing earrings into her ears. "Let me see if you look alright."

I modeled the little black dress I had chosen from my closet, the only material that I could wear without worrying about sweat stains, tummy bulges, roll and fat appearances, stitch tears- because, to be honest, Mal had guessed totally wrong at my size- and butt flashing somebody. It came to my knees in light swooshing fabrics, and I liked how the halter top showed my collarbones off.

"I was hoping you'd pick the pink and silver one," My sister frowned at me, placing her hands on her hips. She had, apparently, came down from her high and had stepped into the mature big sister shoes. "But I guess that one's fine."

"The pink and silver one was too small," I said, feeling for the first time embarrassed that I wore a size five instead of the two that she had stocked my closet in. Thank God the dress I wore had stretchy fabric. "I wear a few sizes up."

Mal's frown deepened, "I thought maybe we wore the same size. You know, since we're sisters and all... I guess my hand-me-downs won't fit you, then."

I felt my cheeks burn as she turned away and opened pressed the intercom button on the wall behind her. It wasn't my fault that my bones were bigger than hers. It's not like I was the super star of the family. It didn't matter if I carried a few extra pounds than she did.

"Matt, Bobby, I'm leaving with or without you," She barked into the speaker. I heard the message relay upstairs, probably in their rooms. She turned back to me with an annoyed look. "I'll have my stylist re-stock your closet with the right sizes."

"Thank you?" I said, not really minding if I had her clothes anyway. If she was going to be a bitch about things like fashion, then I was already tired of living with a celebrity.

"You're welcome," Mal said, opening the door. "If you could not mention what happened earlier to Dad, that would be great, too."

"Are you going to tell me why you... do that?" I asked her, following behind. Inside the circular driveway of my new home was a parked large, black Range Rover. The driver's door popped open and a man in a black suit rushed to open the passenger door for Mal.

"If you mean why I do what I do, it's a long story," Mal replied as I scrambled to climb in the Range Rover without scuffing the hand-me-down shoes on my feet when the dude had opened my door for me. The door of the house opened again and my brothers exited. "I might tell you someday... if you're less annoying."

Annoying? I hadn't done anything to Mal. I pursed my lips at her reflection that stared back at me from the rearview mirror. She blinked and adverted her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to be friends," I said to her, "I was going to try, you know."

"We'll talk about this later," Mal hissed, sending me a warning glance. She ten looked at the guy who must be one of her bodyguards, and I understood she didn't want anybody else to know. So I shut up.

"We'll talk about what later?" Bobby said, buckling himself into the seat next to me as Matthew reached for a slim grey cord between the seats. He shoved the end of the cord into his phone and music started to play on the radio. I guessed it was an AUX cord.

"Girl business," I told him, wanting him to shut up. I didn't want him to make Mal mad; if I was going to live with the girl for the rest of my high school years, I didn't want to have to put up with her hating me because our first day had been screwed over. "Don't worry about it."

"Whatever," My brother replied, "Keep secrets. I don't care."

Then, the boys argued over who would pick the music, and we were driving away from the mansion-like house I had just moved in to. After Mal had had enough of their arguing, she yanked the cord away and plugged it into her own phone, allowing some song I had never heard of before flow through the speakers.

I found my phone in the purse I had brought with me and checked to see if my mystery guy had replied. He hadn't, and I was disappointed.

"Oh my God, what is that?" Matthew said, eyeing my phone. "Like, some kind of drugstore cell?"

I shielded my phone from the gawks of Matthew and Bobby, who were both staring at my little Go Phone now. "It's my phone," I told them.

Mal turned around from the front seat to see what the commotion was, and wrinkled her perfect little button nose at my phone. "Ew," She commented.

"I can't help it if I don't have an iPhone like you guys," I grumbled, "Mom thought I should wait for a nicer phone when I got older..."

Mal snorted, and Matthew laughed. "I'm glad I don't live with our mom,"

"She's not all that bad," I defended, "I wouldn't mind having this phone for a while longer," I lied.

"Have fun with that," Bobby said, "I'll stick with my Apple phone, thank you."

"I wouldn't mind, but I accidentally dropped my phone in water," I told them, "I guess once I find a job I'll buy another."

"Nonsense," Mal waved her hand, "I'll just get Dad to pick you up an iPhone tomorrow, before you go to school next week. I wouldn't want you to be caught with that... thing. I could see it now; you'll be the talk of the school with your little phone."

"What?" I questioned.

"_Mal Chase's little sister has a Go Phone! Do you see that little plastic thing? Pathetic, huh?_ Yeah, I won't have that." Mal said, changing her tone to sound like a girl gossiping.

"Well, thanks, I guess," I said just as the Range Rover came to a stop in front of the restaurant's gates. Yeah, the place was so high-class it had _gates_. I guessed it was because celebrities ate here a lot, though, and they didn't want paparazzi to get in for the sake of the famous customers.

Matthew explained to me that the "front door" wasn't real, and that the side door was the door that everybody took so the pap couldn't get pictures from beyond the gates. I smiled at the cunningness of the owner, and I thought the architecture of the place was pretty cool.

The inside was just as cool as the outside, and as soon as Mal removed her Ray Bans from her face the hostess was scrambling around to get to our aid and assist us. She showed us our table and smiled way too widely. Mal dismissed her with a smile, and the boys took their seats at the not-so-empty table.

My father stood up when he saw me, and the two ladies sitting on either side of him looked up with a smile. He held out his arms for me, and I moved into them, squeezing him with a hug. He told me how much he missed me, and I didn't even have to stand on my tiptoes, thanks to the heels I wore, to kiss his cheek. His once-blonde hair was starting to thin out and turn grey, but he looked really good for a man of his age. He was thin and was wearing a dress shirt and dark slacks.

"Annie, this is Aphrodite and Rose," He said, gesturing to the beautiful women next to him. "Aphrodite, this is my youngest daughter, Annabeth."

A warm smile came from the older woman with long brunette hair that fell in soft, luscious waves. She wore a snug dress that made her ever-changing eyes shine brightly. I had a feeling that this woman would look amazing in anything, though.

"I've heard so much about you," Aphrodite said to me. I nodded at her, not sure what to say, because I had not heard anything about _her_. I knew that at least one of the women was Mal's close friend, because Bobby had filled me in that Dad's girlfriend would be here tonight, along with Mal's boyfriend and friend.

"Annabeth, this is Rose," Dad's eyes twinkled when he spoke of the much younger woman that I had thought was Mal's friend, "Rose, dear, this is my daughter."

"Hello, Annabeth," Rose stood up to hug me, and I got a glimpse of the thin dress she wore, her breasts bulging from the bodice of the material that should've covered her chest. Her hair was in a fancy bun behind her head, leaving curls to frame her face. When she hugged me she smelled of strawberries and chocolate. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! Frederick talks about you a lot,"

"Oh," I said, looking around the table to try and find where I would be sitting. Only two seats remained; a seat between Mal and Aphrodite, and the seat across from that one. "Well, I'm glad to meet you."

"We're glad to meet you, too," Aphrodite put in, smiling at me again. I nodded, feeling sick. If Rose was Dad's girlfriend- she had to be; he called her _dear_, and the way he looked at her...

I needed to get away.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a second," I blurted, not even bothering to take my seat.

"Hurry back," Dad said, "I have a big announcement."

I nodded and hurried away, taking my first breath since realizing my dad had a girlfriend just a few years older than my sister.

What I really wanted right now was to see if Mr. Nineteen had texted me back. It was worrying me to death trying to see if he had answered my reply. Maybe I wasn't sexy enough... what if he expected me to be sexy? What if he didn't like how I kissed or something and now he didn't want to talk to me? Wasn't there, like, a rule that you weren't supposed to talk to somebody the day after you hooked up with them? Well, technically it wasn't the day after, and he had texted me first...

I just wanted to kiss those lips one more time. They were so dang perfect, and I had never met somebody whose eyes I loved as much as his. I loved the way his hair was so messy and untamed, but it fit him perfectly and he made bed-head sound sexy. His body was very fine, and _oh, God, _if I could just _touch _him one more time...

My mind was so completely on the make-out that I never noticed who was standing right in front of me. I turned a corner and ran right into the back of a waiter, wearing a dark suit and holding a glass. I dropped to the floor, struggling to pick up the spilt glass and groaning at the spilled wine.

"Is this the part where our hands accidentally touch?" The guy chuckled. I froze at hearing his familiar voice.

That wasn't a waiter...

I looked up to meet the wonderful sea-green eyes I had just been thinking about only moments ago. Mr. Nineteen's eyes widened when we met, and immediately he dropped down beside me.

"_You_," He said, looking me in the eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are _you _dong here?" I asked, standing up with his glass in my hand. "I didn't know you worked here!"

"Work here?" My mystery guy laughed, "No, I don't _work _here. I'm here to eat dinner."

"Eat dinner?" I repeated, confused. He took the glass from me and set it on the bar behind him.

"Yes, that's usually what you do at a restaurant." He rolled his eyes. "Now, what are you doing here, again?"

"I'm eating with my family," I explained, "I was looking for the bathroom..."

"And you thought I worked here?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I couldn't tell from behind. You looked like a waiter. It's the first thing I thought of," I said, "My family is already making me go crazy."

"I'm sorry," My Mr. Nineteen said, reaching out and just barely brushing his fingertip across my cheekbone. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of his skin on mine. "By the way, I was going to text you back, but it's been busy tonight."

"Oh," I opened my eyes, "It's okay."

"You sure?" He asked, "I'm meeting my girlfriend here, and its only the first night I'm back in town but she's insisting on me going to dinner."

"Oh," I said with a loss for words. He was meeting his girlfriend. "So you two are back together?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"Yes," He nodded, "We're going to work things out."

I looked down at my feet and felt weirdly embarrassed. "Well, I'll let you get to her, then," I said bitterly. "Bye, Mr. Nineteen."

"Goodbye, Miss Six-Seventeen," My guy smirked, leaning down- but not as much as he would have had to if I wasn't wearing heels- and brushing his lips over the same spot his hand had been just a few seconds ago. "I'll text you sometime, okay?"

Then, he was gone, turning the corner that I had just came from. I thought that maybe I should wait a few seconds longer after he left so it seemed like I really did go to the bathroom.

After what felt like the appropriate about of time, I informed a passing waiter that there was some spilled wine on the floor, and I headed back to the table. I didn't look up from my feet, thinking about how wonderful it felt to feel the brush of his lips across my cheek.

Before I knew it, I was back at the table, and gaping.

Because Mal's boyfriend had arrived.

And her boyfriend was my Mr. Nineteen.

**SO sorry it took so long to update! I had this already written on my old laptop (I bought a new Windows 8 laptop, for those of you wondering, because the screen is busted on my old one) but obviously I have to see the screen to update, and my HDMI cord won't connect the TV and the laptop for some reason, so I can't transfer my files onto a flash drive like I want to. But now I have everything settled (for this fic, at least) and I'll be updating again sometime soon! I promise! **

**Hope you guys are liking the story. I appreciate all the reviews!**

**R&R, "I wasn't ready to choose between the two Chase girls." in Percy's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Annabeth is the little sister of the most famous musical artist in the world- Mal Chase. Attention-grabbing, flashy, perfect, and undoubtedly the hottest star in the world, Mal rocks just about everybody's socks off. She also happens to claim the unbelievably-attractive, up-and-coming TV-actor Percy Jackson. When Annabeth gets to know Percy, almost immediately she's got a crush on her sister's boyfriend… who also happens to be crushing back._

**I do not own the Percy Jackson characters; all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Sometimes Things End Right**  
**

Percy

Chapter 3

**I wasn't ready to choose between the two Chase girls.**

Mal stood and wrapped her little hand around, tugging me up from my seat with her. Since I had sat down, nobody had paid me much attention. Talk of the "big announcement" that Mr. Chase was going to make was all that I heard, and by the time I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to announce, I looked up to see the little girl I had started to think of as my Miss Six-Seventeen.

She was standing in the little aisle between the tables and alcoves of the restaurant, staring at me. A wave of announce flooded through me. Why had she followed me? To see who my girlfriend was? Before I could shoot her a warning glance to go away, Mal was tugging me up and smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles on the front of my shirt.

"Annabeth," Mal called out to my girl, "Meet Percy,"

Finally realization hit me and I gaped back at the girl. _She _was the sister I was supposed to be meeting? _My girl _was the _sister _that I had heard about on days that Mal felt bad for not calling up and being a big sister to. I felt sick to my stomach. I had hooked up with my girlfriend's little sister?

I wiped the surprise from my face and tried to hide my emotions like I had been taught in all the drama classes I had taken in the performance art classes in high school. There was no reason to let Mal be aware of our situation just yet. I didn't want to get bitched out in front of her family, and I sure as hell wouldn't want her father to turn on me.

"Percy?" Mal yanked on my sleeve, "Don't be rude, I'm introducing you to my sister."

"Hello," I said in mock greeting, holding out my hand to shake hers. I was really angry that she hadn't mentioned her sister happened to be _Mal Chase_, the most famous teenage pop star of the century. Of course, we hadn't had much time to even exchange names, much less family information. I guess I couldn't be too mad at her.

My Miss Six-Seventeen, who now had an actual name, also extended her hand to meet mine. Swiftly I pumped it up and down before taking back my own hand. She probably thought I was some kind of man-whore.

"Annabeth, are you going to say something?" I could tell Mal was just using her annoyed tone for a cover of nervousness. She had been excited since she learned her sister was coming to live with her, and I couldn't understand why it was such a big deal to Mal to impress her sister. Mal had worked hard to get her stylist to fill a closet full of brand-spanking-new clothes, shoes that gave me headaches, and pretty much every other thing a girl would want or need. Mal re-decorated the guest bedroom, hoping her sister would like her new room. To be honest, I doubt I would ever do as much for a person as Mal had done for her sister.

What blew my mind was the two weren't even friends, according to my girlfriend. They hadn't spoken in so long she didn't even remember. I had always just figured that Mal wanted to make things right.

Now I understood that Mal wanted her sister to be her friend.

And I might have screwed everything up by hooking up with her sister.

"Um, yeah," Annabeth said- I liked the name but I still couldn't stop thinking of her by the nickname I had given her on the plane. She'd always be Miss Six-Seventeen to me, even though Annabeth was a pretty name for a pretty face. "Hey, Percy,"

She said my name carefully, like she was still trying to get used to the name. I felt like my chest was going to explode as I held in a grin. She had gotten used to calling me by my nickname in her mind, too. Mal took her seat and smiled brightly as she looked between the two of us.

"I think you guys could be great friends," Mal gushed. Annabeth carefully took her seat across from me, still eyeing me wearily. "Well, you're going to have to be friends. My boyfriend and my sister are going to have to get along," She laughed playfully.

If only Mal knew how well her sister and her boyfriend had _already_ gotten along...

"So, everybody's here," Mr. Chase stood up, smiling at every member of the table. The twins both yanked their phones from sight, tucking them away into their pockets. Aphrodite, who I had met months ago, folded her napkin into her lap as she listened on. Rose, Mr. Chase's awfully young girlfriend but the hottest woman I had ever seen, stood up to stand next to him. My eyes flicked to Annabeth, who was sitting incredibly still as she waited for the news.

"Rose and I are engaged," Mr. Chase explained, "I know this isn't a big deal to you guys- Annabeth, darling, I know this is a lot to take in, but bear with me- since you've known we've been together for a while,"

"Exactly thirteen months tonight," Rose smiled sweetly as she gazed up into Mr. Chase's eyes. I looked away, disgusted by the love that wavered there. An old man shouldn't be with a girl her age I was aware, but I wasn't going to be the one to say anything.

"We'd like to announce that we're expecting a baby," Mr. Chase said, hitting me with surprise so big I was gawking unnecessarily at the couple. It was okay, I think, because everyone else was, too.

"Isn't that just wonderful?" Rose squealed, "I found out early Tuesday morning. I wanted to get everybody together, though, to tell you guys."

I was having God-awful images of the two in bed now. Great.

At least I wasn't thinking of her sister in bed anymore.

Scratch that- the images were back... and they weren't all that bad.

My eyes met Annabeth's, looking into the stormy grey eyes that seemed to calculate and analyze every movement I made as if she was planning ways to take me down in battle. Her face was pale white, though, with the news of her father's fiancée's pregnancy, and I felt awful for her. She was having a lot sprung on her for her first day.

As a waitress came to take our beverage orders, and Rose patted her stomach and told her she did not want wine, I thought about Annabeth. Her eyes were suddenly always cast down, and her cheeks were tinted pink.

What happened to the startling, brave, snappy girl I met on the plane? Where did the calculating, bright-grey eyes go? All I saw now, when we made point-three second eye contacts was a dull, dark color I didn't like so much.

"Percy, are you even listening to me?" I snapped out of my daze to find Mal's stern, and very annoyed tone as she snapped her finger in front of me and rolled her eyes. "God, you never do."

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, feeling my cheeks heat up as I picked up my drink to sip. My throat felt dry all of a sudden, and a sip of my water took that away.

"I _said_, doesn't your cousin, Luke, go to Goode?" Mal's lips were pursed and I knew I'd hear shit about it later on. I "never listened to her", I "didn't care". I felt like groaning, but settled on mentally rolling my eyes.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "He does. It's his senior year. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking maybe we could introduce him to Annie," Mal said, smiling at her little sister as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Annie, he's completely _gorgeous_. He'd definitely knock your Wal-Mart brand socks off your feet."

I raised my eyebrows at Mal, and she waved her hand in my face. "Oh, hush. I can talk about how sexy your cousin is if I want to. You know you're the one who will be in my bed tonight."

Annabeth, across from me, practically spit up her drink as she sputtered and choked on her drink. Her eyes were wide as she finally looked at me for more than three seconds.

"Relax, she's kidding," I said, reaching across the table and passing her a nicely folded napkin. "Here,"

"Thanks," She wiped up her spilled water with her napkin, "It just took me by... surprise."

I nodded as Mal giggled next to me. "Only messing with you little sister... but seriously, if you walk in my bedroom after six, don't be surprised at anything you see."

"Mal," I said under my breath so only she could hear, "Shut the hell up, please. You're embarrassing me, and she's probably mortified."

The way Annabeth was looking, she wasn't just mortified, but maybe even grossed out to the maximum. I felt bad for her.

"She knows I'm kidding," Mal rolled her blue eyes, "Don't you, little sister?"

The look on Annabeth's face did not say she knew it was a joke. She nodded, though, wide-eyed and pink-cheeked.

"Luke doesn't need to meet her," I said, going back to the subject we started with, mainly to ease the strained and uncomfortable tension. "He doesn't seem her type."

Luke, my cousin, was the preppy, rich, snooty teen that is in just about every private school movie, and it may be cliché, but nothing seemed to be _wrong_ with him to adults. Kids, though, knew who he was. Luke was a partier, an animal. He liked the hottest of the hottest, and he would do anything to get into a girl's pants. And I do mean anything. He actually jumped up on stage of his last prom and proposed to a girl to be his girlfriend. Oh, he got laid that night. Some people just thought he was being sweet to the girl, but when he dumped her a week later when she admitted she felt guilty about what they had done and wouldn't do more, people knew what he was really like.

Then again, maybe he was just a rich kid who needed to be taught what a real relationship consists of, and how to treat a girl. If anybody could tame the beast of sexual actions, I'd say it was Annabeth. She had a perfect sexy, flirty attitude to reel him in, and she was clever and cunning enough to toss him back right before he could do any real damage.

"He doesn't seem my type," Annabeth repeated as she spoke up for the first time in the conversation, "How do you know my type?"

"Yeah, what, do you, like, guess people's types and stuff?" Mal giggled, flicking her hair behind her back as she turned in her seat to face me. As she crossed her legs, her shoe nudged my leg. "Mr. Cupid," She teased.

I rolled my eyes at the oldest Chase daughter, "I'm not cupid, I just know that Luke doesn't deserve your sister. You know the stories I've told- he's not right for her."

"I'd be happy to meet him," Annabeth said, her eyes flicking from her sister to me. I was seriously madly crushing on her eyes; they were so mesmerizing and calculating that I wasn't sure if I should be afraid or in love. "I don't want to get to school on the first day and not know anybody."

"See, it's a great idea." Mal nodded quickly, and her eyebrows shot up as she seemed to get a new idea. "Hey! We can invite him over tomorrow night for a movie or something! We just bought new furniture for the movie room, and this is a perfect opportunity to use it!"

I nodded, but I really didn't like the idea of setting my Miss Six-Seventeen up with my player of a cousin.

Or maybe I just didn't want her with anybody else?

It was so confusing, how I was so attracted to my girlfriend's little sister. I loved the way she kept her hair care-free and just untamed, curly and sexy. Annabeth's eyes were the calculating grey, startling and somehow very, very seductive. Her body- oh, God, don't get me started. The curves were magnificent and just the thought had me stirring uncomfortable in my seat. I couldn't get over her perfect breasts, the curve of her calves, her hips... and, God, her ass was so amazing.

Mal, though, was petite, had cloudy blue eyes, and a little mole by her lip that looked really weirdly like Marilyn Monroe's. I think that's one of the things people liked about her- I know I did. It was undeniably sexy, and I loved it. I had also been off and on with her for a while now, and if it even really mattered that much at this point, she was great in bed. Besides her body, I knew more about her than I did about Annabeth, but still... it was hard to pick which one was sexier.

I wasn't ready to choose between the two Chase girls.

I guess I wouldn't have to, though, for a while. I'd be an asshole if I left my girlfriend for her little sister- who was a lot younger than me, and technically not legal until her seventeenth birthday. I wanted to find out when that was...

I mentally smacked myself. I needed to just be _not interested_. At all. I needed to forget what had happened on the plane, and the only way to do that was completely ditch the images and the memories of it.

Yeah, I know. I'm also an asshole because I'm planning on keeping this information from my girlfriend; but we had made a deal a long time ago that we wouldn't talk about our hook-ups during our "off" time, and I was pretty sure this counted. Didn't it?

I didn't want to die any time soon, so I decided I wasn't going to tell Mal. I didn't even know if it would work out well between her and her sister, so I didn't want to mess up anything there. Finally, as dinner came to an end, I chose the option of just letting Annabeth tell her sister whenever she was ready- and then I'd accept whatever punishment came along with it.

If you're going to dance with the lions, you'd better be ready for the bite, I guess.

~oOo~

I hadn't had a chance to have a real conversation with Annabeth until that night. I had volunteered to take the girls home, and the twins rode in the Range Rover back to the Chase house. Mr. Chase was going to escort his pregnant fiancée back to her home, and then I planned to leave so the Chase family could have their family time. I knew they'd all want to hang out with Annabeth alone.

Mal, of course, claimed the shotgun seat, flinging herself into my car and hustling to get herself buckled in with an air of excitement. Annabeth, however, calmly and slowly opened the door to the back seat and slid in with the opposite air of her sister; I wondered why she seemed so nervous.

Mal reached for my AUX cord, shoving the tip into the headphone input, bringing my radio to life with the sounds of Kelly Clarkson, her idol. I tried not to groan out loud; Mal played her newest single every time she had the chance. It was a pretty popular song, and I had heard it a lot over the past few weeks that I had learned every lyric by ear.

"Can you stop by the Corner Market?"

"What do you need from the Corner Market?" I asked Mal as the song changed to some Usher single she adored. As the bass started she squealed with so much enthusiasm I winced.

"Never mind- this is my _jam_! You go in." She said, starting to wiggle in her seat in what I guessed was some kind of dance.

"I don't even know what you want," I said, pulling into the gas station and parking. "What do you want?"

"Girl stuff," Mal answered, "I want the pink pack, it's called-"

I held up a hand, feeling my ears go hot. "Stop- your sister is going to have to go in. I can't buy that... _stuff_."

"I'm not going to get her tampons!" Annabeth said from the back, earning a glare from Mal in the front seat. "Not alone. I don't know anybody here- I could get kidnapped."

"Shut up, you're messing up my vibe." Mal growled, turning her volume up. I groaned out loud.

"This is going to be so damn embarrassing," I said, shoving my door open and stepped out. The back left door also opened and Annabeth stepped out. Before I could question it, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm saving you a lot of questioning looks, okay?" She started striding towards the door of the station. "That, and I can't stand that song she's blaring."

I nodded, "Me, either. I don't really like Usher."

"I mean, I like Usher, but that song is just annoying," Annabeth replied, pulling the glass doors opened. A bell chimed and I held the door open for myself after she moseyed her way inside.

A cloud of awkwardness moved over us, and we were silent as she strolled down the aisle that contained... well, women's supplies. I felt really grossed out when Annabeth paused in front of a wall of pink, frilly-designed boxes with brand names I had never wanted to be caught dead reading. I tried adverting my gaze, but everywhere I looked I was in contact with panty liners, tampons, the dreaded pads, and different types of napkins.

"Which brand did she say?" Annabeth asked, turning to me.

"I don't know," I snapped, "I'm not a personal tampon-shopper. I don't know what she... wears."

She started laughing at me, and I pursed my lips at her. "What?"

"You!" She said, "You just seem like this is killing you to be here."

"It is!" I insisted, looking up and down the aisle, "What if somebody sees me?! I'm an actor, for God's sake. I can't be seen buying feminine products!"

"You're an actor?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Uh, yeah," I nodded, "I thought you knew?"

"No," She shook her head, "We didn't exactly talk about your profession."

I reached up to rub my jaw. The awkward silence was back. We didn't exactly talk about _anything_. Our mouths were busy doing other things besides talking.

"You didn't exactly tell me you were Mal Chase's sister, either," I finally answered.

"What was I supposed to say?" Annabeth's voice rose as she turned to me, placing her startling grey eyes on me, and honestly scaring the mess out of me. "'Oh, yeah, Mr. Nineteen? I'm the little sister of world-wide famous Mal Chase! Isn't that just _fabulous_?'"

I shook my head at her. "You could've mentioned something so we wouldn't be in the mess we're in now."

"What mess?" Annabeth threw her hands into the air, "I don't see a mess. I'm just saying- you never told me you were an actor." Before I could open my mouth to tell her that she hadn't told me about her sister, again, she stopped me. "I know I didn't tell you about my sister, either. I guess we're only being fair by dropping it."

"We can't just drop this," I raised my hands to my hair, pulling at the mess of dark locks with frustration, messing it up further than it already was. "I can't believe I didn't see it- you two look so much alike it's crazy. I was stupid enough to hookup with you, anyways."

I watched as her cheeks turned from pink to red quicker than I could process what was going on. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it as she reached out and snatched a box of tampons from the shelf. Storming away from me, I realized I hadn't chosen my words carefully.

"Annabeth," I groaned, scooping up two different brands, just incase she had gotten the wrong kind, "Come on- I didn't mean it like it was a stupid thing to make out with you, I meant it like it was stupid of me to hook up with somebody like that and not know anything about them-,"

By the time I had caught up to Annabeth, fuming at the line of the register, she was driving me crazy with the way she looked when she was mad. Annabeth's curves were beautiful, and her flush cheeks made me feel dizzy. I couldn't help but smirk at her wayward curls and the absolutely annoyed look on her face. She was so fucking hot.

"Don't you understand?" I asked her, tucking the wayward curl behind her ear, "I was stupid for not finding out more about you."

She stayed quiet for a bit longer as the line progressed before she answered. "I get it. I just don't think you should blame me for how your relationship is going to end up."

"How do you think my relationship will end up?" I asked her, feeling my eyebrow quirk as I thought about what she was saying. How _would _my relationship end up? I knew Mal wouldn't be happy that I had hooked up with her sister, but I didn't know if she'd understand that I had done it without knowing they were related. I was scared she'd be mad that I had made out with an absolute stranger, too.

Just great. Percy Jackson, scared of his girlfriend.

But she was really fucking scary when she got mad.

"It's not going to end well," Annabeth said, biting her lip at me. "When you tell her, I'll probably be hated and kicked out of her house. I was just thinking that I could get used to it here, too- it's so pretty. If you tell her, I get kicked out, she'll probably kick your ass, and you won't get her again. I don't know her that well, but I do know she's not going to put up with you taking advantage of her."

I thought about this for a minute as it was my turn at the register. I pulled out a couple of twenties to pay and answered. "What if we don't tell her?"

Annabeth stared into my face. "What? We can't _not _tell her- she's your girlfriend, and my sister."

"I mean, what if we don't tell her for a while?" I said as my stuff was being bagged up into a plastic sack. "It'll save you enough time to get settled here, and she wouldn't throw you out if you were comfortable. If she's so mad at me that she'll leave me, I guess I deserve it, right? I could always use the 'we weren't together' card, but I don't know what she'd say about the girl being you."

"I don't know," Annabeth said, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'll tell her soon enough," I said, "Just not now."

"Yeah, fine," She said, "As long as you tell her one day soon."

"I promise." I said, walking towards the exit. "I'll tell her about us."

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the previous chapters.**

**R&R, up next: **

**"I don't like the way he looks at you,"**


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Annabeth is the little sister of the most famous musical artist in the world- Mal Chase. Attention-grabbing, flashy, perfect, and undoubtedly the hottest star in the world, Mal rocks just about everybody's socks off. She also happens to claim the unbelievably-attractive, up-and-coming TV-actor Percy Jackson. When Annabeth gets to know Percy, almost immediately she's got a crush on her sister's boyfriend… who also happens to be crushing back._

**I do not own the Percy Jackson characters; all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Sometimes Things End Right**  
**

Annabeth

Chapter 4

**"I don't like the way he looks at you,"**

Percy's cousin couldn't make it to hang out before I went to school. I was pretty nervous since this was my first day at a new school, and I've only ever gone to one other high school before. I was pretty much terrified that my new school would end up cliché like a book, but I was kind of hoping that since I was going to a small private school, and there wouldn't be as many students, it wouldn't be so bad.

My brothers both went to my new school, and I'd see them at break and lunch. There were roughly seven hundred to seven hundred-fifty students in the whole middle school and high school, so maybe I'd actually get to know every body in my classes. They promised me that they'd sit by me at lunch if I didn't make any friends, but only on the first day.

The black Range Rover dropped us off at school, because Mal would be whisked off to some signing in a city a few hours away, and she wouldn't be needing its services. Matthew told me that Dad usually dropped us off in his car, but they predicted it wouldn't be long before I had my own car to take them in.

I was kind of excited but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Maybe they were just predicting I'd car, and I wouldn't even get one. Dad did get me a phone, though, like they had said he would. It was a shiny, new, white iPhone and it even came with a glittery grey case the company had thrown in with the purchase. I had spent the whole night downloading my contacts from my old phone into my iPhone and FaceTiming my mom. I didn't exactly have any girlfriends to squeal to about my new phone.

After the Range Rover sped away, I was left standing in the parking lot with my backpack on my back, in the stupid pleated, khaki skirt and freshly ironed, white dress shirt and my new red flats, momentarily forgetting that if I didn't follow my brothers into the school I wouldn't know my way. I had missed orientation and I was completely screwed unless I found somebody who had every class with me and could show me around.

"Matthew," I scurried to my brother's side, "Bobby, wait up,"

Matthew looked down at me and shook his head, "I have to get to the locker rooms, you can't come with me."

"I have a tech meeting," Bobby said, frowning, "I won't have time to show you to your homeroom. I'm sorry."

I nodded, "It's alright," I said, even though it wasn't. I had no clue where to go, and all I had was a slip of paper that had came in the mail with all my classes and their rooms on it.

"I mean, I could probably introduce you to somebody in the gym and they could show you around," Matthew said, "I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad," I said, patting his shoulder, "I'll be fine," I lied.

I didn't think I'd be fine at all. Maybe if Matthew did introduce me to somebody, though, I'd be a bit better. Then again, it would probably be awkward as hell.

The boys got away from me when a sudden crowd entered from the parking lots and students were all around me. I struggled to keep my backpack from hitting somebody and maybe causing a fight on the first day of school, which would be just my luck.

Of course, I did end up being shoved against somebody, which resulted in a shove right back.

"Watch where you're going," Somebody snapped, the same somebody that I was shoved against. Before I could apologize, the person pushed me back and I ran into a different person.

"I'm sorry," I immediately blurted to the second person I was shoved into. I waved my arms towards the direction of the first dude, "I was pushed into you, on accident, I think-,"

"Hey, it's okay," I met eyes with the guy I was pushed into the second time. He had dark, dark brown eyes and a wide smile. His hair was real dark and he had bags under his eyes, like maybe he didn't get enough sleep, but it sort of suited him. He wore his button-up shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows, and the khaki shorts. I liked his laid-back black sneakers and thought it was cool that he didn't wear the designer-brand dress shoes like the other boys walking around. He didn't look at all like a prep, which is what I immediately thought of when I saw the other boys in the crowd around us.

"Are you sure?" I asked, liking his easy smile. As soon as he flashed the it's-okay-I-promise smile, it faded into a more relaxed and bored expression.

"Yeah," He shrugged, "You must be new here; they only shove people who look vulnerable or unsure. You have to own it."

"Own it?" I asked him, following him into the school. He walked with ease; his stride was confident and since the guy was pretty tall, his leg span was wide, so his steps were much larger than mine. It took effort to keep up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you push through that crowd like you give absolutely no shit about them." He said, smirking down at me. "So you are new."

"Yeah," I nodded, looking around. "First day. Is it that obvious?"

"Only because I've never seen you before, and this is a small school." The tall dark guy replied. "So what rich and famous family do you come from?"

My heart dropped as I stared at him with panic. Would people be fanning all over me if they knew I was related to somebody famous?

"Relax," The stranger laughed, "Everybody here is at least famous or related to somebody famous. I'm guessing you're Matt and Bob's sister, though. You kind of look like them."

"I'm Annabeth," I said, looking around the lobby. Some people were standing around chatting, and some were sitting on the floor with books in their laps, studying for some test or maybe just reading. "Matthew and Bobby are my brothers, yeah."

"So you're Mal's sister?" The guy smiled, "That's cool, you know. Don't worry, though; this school is private and all, and a big purpose of it is to keep the children of fame in safety and security. So you're pretty much facing the same shit we all are."

"Oh," I said, not really understanding. What were these people facing, again? "But yeah, I'm Mal's sister."

"I'm Nico," He finally told me his name, "My dad's that really weird hockey player, you know?"

"Hades DiAngelo," I said, remembering how the guy had been sent to trial for murder one year. I wondered if Nico got teased about how his father is in jail for murdering somebody. "He's your dad?"

"Yeah," Nico looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand," I said, feeling the air of discomfort around us. "Is there anybody else here like us?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I already told you, everybody here is big money-type. Everybody's used to everybody, too, so things are less dramatic than you'd think. There's the rich folk, the famous folk, and the rich-and-famous folk."

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?" I asked, "Rich-and-famous and famous? Because famous people are pretty much rich, right?"

"I like the way you think," Nico laughed, throwing his arm around me. "I think we could become great friends."

I smiled at him, grateful that I had somehow found a new friend this fast at a new school, even if he was the son of a murderer.

~oOo~

World Geography was my fourth period class. The first three periods had gone great; Biology II was first period, followed by study hall and then break. My third period class was World History, which I liked a lot.

I didn't know anybody in any of the first few classes. I was completely lost, but it was a good thing that there was a lot of schoolwork to be done in class. Nobody ever asked about me or my family, who I was or where I came from. I guess everybody was too occupied with their own schoolwork, too.

At break I wandered around the halls trying to find my locker. I had a slip of paper with the code on it and the number of it, so I spent a good ten minutes finding it. The last five minutes of break were spent organizing my books inside of it.

In World Geography, we were supposed to meet in the library, according to the slip of bright, neon pink paper hanging from the door. I wasn't sure who all was inn my class, or where the library was, so I just followed a girl I knew was looking at the same paper I was.

Behind two double doors was the library. It was just like the cliché libraries you read about or see on movies; shelves and shelves of books were lined around the walls, and there were sections of books by genres and ordered by the decimal system. A librarian sat behind a desk at the front of the room behind a computer screen, glasses perched on her nose and short scruffy brown hair upon her head. She looked pretty into the magazine she read across her lap.

"Choose your seats wisely- you'll be paired with your seatmates for our upcoming project. I suggest the pupils with lower grades pair up with a student with a higher average."

My teacher had choppy black hair, not the prettiest of eyes, and a raspy voice that suggested she spent a good part of her life smoking. She stood at the front of the library, next to the librarian behind the desk as she instructed her class.

I looked around the room for an empty seat and wondered who exactly had a low average, or a high average in here. I didn't even know anybody in the class, and everybody was already fighting for seats next to people they obviously knew had a good grade, or their best friends. So I just took a seat at the first empty table I saw and brought out a pencil and a piece of notebook paper.

As the last bits of students trickled into the library, I found myself without a seatmate. I didn't know if it was because I was new or whatever the case was, but I was without a partner. I looked around the room to see if anybody else needed a partner.

I spotted one of the stereotypical preppy, private-school type boys lounging in the wooden chair, leaning back so that he was balanced on two legs and levitating his legs in the air so that they were resting on the top of the table. I knew this was probably not correct library behavior, but I wasn't worried about the guy's posture. I was too concentrated on his appearance.

He had blonde hair, spiked with some expensive hair product (probably), blue eyes that stood out to even where I was sitting a couple of tables away, and a mischievous look to his face. There was a striking resemblance to a thief or a wicked witch in his appearance, but all in all the guy was pretty attractive.

Around this guy's neck was the school tie, loosened to a careless fashion, like he didn't really care enough to fix his mandatory wardrobe, but he was civilized enough to actually wear it like instructed by the dress code. His first two buttons were undone, and he wore dress shoes like the other preppy guys I had seen around the school. On his wrist was a leather bracelet and around his neck was a silver chain, a little circle medallion hanging from the center.

It bothered me that this guy was so obviously careless, and my OCD was killing me because of his undone buttons. I wanted to run up and button them up for him, shake my finger in front of his nose and warn him not to mess with my senses again. Instead, I turned away and sat on my hands.

The next part of the class was filled with a flurry of papers and my teacher talking way too loudly for a library. We would be in the library for the rest of the week, researching a certain culture that we would be assigned by group. I was finally paired up with a tiny but tough looking girl with dark hair, and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd be the one to do all the work or not.

Our culture happened to be the Greek culture, and this made me somewhat content because I was pretty comfortable with Greece. I busied myself with resources and books that were on the cart at the front of the room picked out by our teacher for our projects, not really noticing or acknowledging my partner.

"Um," My partner finally spoke up as the bell rang for the period to be over. I stood up, closing the books in front of me and watching her wearily as she did the same. "I know you're new here and all, and I don't want to be rude or anything, but you should know that I don't really plan on doing all this project alone."

"Oh," I said, my eyebrows raising on their own with my surprise. "I didn't- I wasn't going to make you do it all on your own- I mean, I'm going to do my share-,"

"Alright," She cut in, nodding at me, making her dark, dark black hair bounce with her head movement. Her hair was spiky and somehow tamed, even though she had a mess of spiked side-bangs. Her electric blue eyes were lined with black eyeliner and her eyelashes were coated with a lot of mascara. She was tiny, but she scared me. "I'm not that good with some of the stuff we're researching, though. I could do the army, and the religion if you'd do the architecture and the buildings and stuff."

I nodded, wanting her to just be happy and not hurt me. She looked like she could hurt anything that looked her way, even though she had the thinnest arms and wrists I had ever seen. Her sides were about as wide as my thighs, but she was as tall as I was. "I'll do whatever you need me to."

A smile slowly crept across her face, making her freckles across her nose stand out. "Good,"

"I'm Annabeth," I said, hoping to make her like me a bit more. I was seriously thinking that this girl would, like, attack me if she thought I wasn't polite enough or something. She looked like she could electrocute me just by laying her bright blue eyes on me.

"Thalia Grace," The spiky-haired girl said as she scooped up her books and rounded the table. "Everybody knows me by Thalia here, though. I wouldn't try calling me by 'Grace', or anything, because I get mixed up with my brother sometimes."

"Wait, what?" I asked, following her to the double doors that everybody was exiting out of.

"My brother, Jason," Thalia explained, "Everybody calls him Grace here, so don't call me by my last name. I don't know if you're one of those people..."

"Oh, no," I said, still confused. I thought maybe she meant that I might be one of those people, like football coaches or something that call their players "Chase", or "Grace" instead of their first names.

"Good," She said. "He's a junior, anyways, so you probably wouldn't meet him unless it was in the cafeteria or in an assembly or something."

"Okay," I said, not really knowing what else to say. The girl was pretty talkative now that we had crossed the you-better-not-make-me-do-all-the-work-on-our-Worl d-Geography-project barrier. "My brothers are Matthew and Bobby."

"I know," Thalia smiled at me, making me notice how white her teeth were. They were blinding. "Everybody knows who you are."

I was confused, but I didn't have the chance to ask what she meant before she disappeared down the hall of people at their lockers. I looked down at the schedule that was stapled to my notebook and hurried to my next class.

~oOo~

"How was your first day of school?"

The question surprised me when I walked into the kitchen of my dad's house. I had already slipped the straps of my backpack off my shoulders and left my bag by the stairs. I wasn't used to my dad's house yet, much less the people who lived here, so I wasn't sure if I should kick my shoes off, like I'd normally do. I kept them on and padded through the silent house, following the sound of a TV, which was located in the kitchen.

On a stool, swinging his legs back and forth, was Percy Jackson.

His hair was a mess- as always- and he was shirtless, with dark-wash jeans and a lazy smile. A bowl of what looked like Fruity Pebbles and milk was before him, a spoon in hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, avoiding his question. I was still standing in the doorway, surprised by his appearance. His chest... my God.

"Way to be polite," Percy smirked and shook his head. "I have a key; my grandmother worked the night shift at the hospital last night so there was no point in chilling at home alone."

"You spent the night?" I was even more surprised now. Did my dad know? Did he approve?

"Calm down," Percy said, "I borrowed the couch. Mal's gone, anyway. Well- she should be back any minute."

"Oh," I said, trying to remember if I had seen him on the couch or not this morning. Had I? I thought I remembered passing by the couch, but I could've sworn I never saw a sleeping body.

"You never answered my question. How was school today?" One of Percy's eyebrows rose as he lifted the spoon to his mouth.

"It was okay," I shrugged, "It's just school."

"You sound like me," Percy said, "I used to come home every afternoon from school, and when my mother would ask if I learned anything, I would reply with something along the lines of 'Apparently not enough, because they want me to come back tomorrow'."

I smiled at him. "You did, huh?"

"I was a bit of a smart ass," He said. "Enjoy it while you can, though- I loved high school."

"Well, I hate it." I said back, but I didn't think it was loud enough for him to hear. I made my way to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. It was kind of ridiculous how the whole fridge was stocked with that Smart Water stuff instead of the usual store-brand water bottles my mom bought.

"Luke says you didn't speak to him." Percy said after I had drank a bit of my water and we had spent a while in silence. "He said he saw you today."

"Oh," I replied. I hadn't forgotten that Percy's cousin went to my new school, I just had forgotten to look for him. "I didn't know who he was."

"You'll know who he is in a little bit, I guess," Percy laughed, "He's on his way over."

My eyes widened. He was inviting somebody over? Percy didn't even live here, and obviously he was comfortable with inviting somebody over. I had just moved here, and was an actual member of the household, but I didn't even feel like I had the right to invite somebody over.

"Calm down- it's only for your benefit. You need to make some friends there, and Mal thinks Luke would be the best guy for the job."

"You don't think he'd be good for the job?" I asked him, leaning back on the counter.

Percy shrugged at me as he slid off the stool. "I guess what I think doesn't matter."

What was that supposed to mean? All I could put together was that maybe nobody cared what Percy thought about certain things. My stomach tumbled when I thought that maybe he thought I shouldn't be friends with Luke because there was a chance it could be something more, since Luke was a boy and I was a girl. If that was true, Percy wouldn't approve because he had a crush on me.

I figured I was being ridiculous, so I shoved those thoughts away and just decided to ask him about it.

"What do you mean, what you think doesn't matter?"

Percy turned the sink on and washed the remaining milk out of his bowl as he answered me. "Nothing, Annabeth."

"It's something," I said, picking up my Smart Water and moving closer to him. Even shirtless he smelled so amazing, and so _boyish_. I wanted to close my eyes and just enjoy being in his presence, but he was already moving to put the dish in the dishwasher.

"It's really not fair, what I think, anyways, so I guess in the end it wouldn't matter what I wanted." Percy said, bending over to open the dishwasher drawer.

My eyes involuntarily widened at the sight of his perfect rear bent over in front of me. It was so round, and just so _cute_. Don't ask me how a butt could be cute- it just can. Especially Percy's butt. It was just so...

God I wanted to just hug it. But not in the weird way, I swear.

Before my heart-to-heart moment with Percy's ass was even close to being finished, he straightened up and turned around to face me.

"Please explain," I gulped, loving the sight of his toned chest just as much as the sight of his perfect butt. "What do you mean? What is it that you want?"

"Not to be overly dramatic or anything," Percy said, reaching up and running his hand through his hair, "But isn't it obvious?"

My heart jumped. What was obvious? To me, at least, it seemed obvious the tension and the attraction between the two of us, but I was so not about to point that out.

"It was just a hook-up, though," Percy said, dropping his hand. "I keep thinking- never mind."

"What is it?" I insisted, looking up at him. "Percy, tell me."

My Mr. Nineteen shook his head as he walked past me. "It sounds like the buzzer is going off. I'll have to buzz the gates open."

Percy's answer didn't really make sense to me, but I had read enough dramatic romance novels to know that something was definitely going on here. Maybe I was crazy, but I could bet money that Percy had a crush on me.

But what's weird is that I was crushing, too.

Unless I was completely and utterly insane. Why would Percy like me when he had such a successful and beautiful girl already? My sister may look a lot like me- or, I guess _I _look like _her_- but she had so much more to offer. Apparently they screwed like bunnies, from what I could understand, and I'd never be able to do _that _for him. Mainly because I wasn't exactly ready for that yet.

Then, she had more to offer in the beauty section. Mal was absolutely flawless and stunning, while I could barely go a week without at least once poking myself in the eye with a mascara wand, or burning my forehead with a flat iron. My hair was frizzy and not tamed like hers was, and I preferred sweats and big t-shirts on a Saturday night while Mal donned expensive dresses and designer stilettos.

So I was probably crazy. Percy had the best of the best- my sister, stunning and perfect- and there was no reason why he'd want me, the ugly and untalented little sister. I was two years too young for him, anyway, and he probably saw me as a child. The option of him having a crush on me was completely out of the question now, I guess.

While I was comparing myself to my sister, apparently Luke had pulled up and Percy had let him in, because I heard the front door open and the sound of voices conversing. My stomach dropped and I placed the half-filled Smart Water back in the fridge.

"Annabeth," Percy called from the foyer just as I was exiting the kitchen. "Luke's here."

I felt like a child set up on a play-date. Everything was so awkward as I made my way to stand by the stairs. Luke, as it turned out, was just as cute as Mal described him to be.

But I could think of somebody cuter.

"Hey," The blonde stranger said, holding his hand out to me. I stuck my hand out, feeling awkward again. Who shook hands anymore, anyways? "We're in, like, two classes together."

What? Had I missed him? "Oh," I said.

"World Geography," Luke said, like he was helping me remember. "I know everything gets confusing and mashed together on your first day."

I suddenly remembered Luke as the kid that was balancing himself on two legs in the chair. His spiky hair wasn't as Mohawk-ish as earlier, though, and I favored it a bit more. His eyes were just as bright close-up than from a distance. Luke had taken off the tie and button-down and was now clad in a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah," I said, realizing I hadn't replied yet. "What was the other class?"

"Geometry," Luke put in. He smiled at me, flashing me with bright white teeth that looked like they came off the dental magazine at my old dentist office. His eyebrows were fuzzy, but still attractive. A bit like Percy's, but in a way, Percy's eyebrows were still sexier.

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm thinking about how _eyebrows _can be sexy.

"You know, Mr. Ray?" He sounded unsure.

"Yes," I said, really slapping myself mentally for not sticking with the conversation. He probably thought I was slow or something. "Mr. Ray; I think I remember now."

I didn't.

"Do I need to chaperone," Percy was leaning against one of the columns in the foyer, smirking at our awkward exchange. "Or do you guys think you can keep your hands to yourselves?"

I didn't know what to do besides smile, so I stood there awkwardly. I thought I picked up a murmur from Luke to Percy, but I wasn't too sure.

"We're good," I said, not really wanting Percy around if I was going to hang out with Luke and 'make friends'. It was weird enough that I was just meeting this guy and he was already at my house, but to have Percy- my sister's boyfriend that I had hooked-up with in an airplane- up our butts, too, was the definition of not happening.

"Well, the bedrooms are off limits," Percy's tone was now serious as he climbed the first step to the stairs. "Stay downstairs and keep the intercoms on... The living room is pretty much your best option, at least until Mal comes home to help me keep an eye on you two."

My face felt extremely hot now. "This isn't a date," I muttered.

"It's alright," Luke said, placing a hand on my shoulder. It felt weird but somehow comfortable. "We'll follow the rules, Perce."

"Good," Percy continued up the stairs, not looking back.

"Just this once," Luke added when his cousin was out of earshot. I turned around to face him, eyes wide as he winked.

What was I supposed to do now? I felt extremely out of place as I led him to the living room, a place where I had not yet even sat down in. I had only passed through here once or twice, so it felt odd to sit on the L-shaped couch. Luke took a seat next to me and angled his body so that he could face me.

"So how do you like Goode?"

I was glad he was the first to speak. I wouldn't have known what to say to him if I had to say something first.

"It's okay," I shrugged, "I don't really know anybody."

"I saw you hanging out with DiAngelo at lunch," Luke's eyebrows rose. "Seems like you do know somebody. Is there something there?"

"What?" I asked. Was there something there? Where? Between Nico and me? "No, I just met him today. We're only friends."

Luke nodded. "Good," He flashed me another killer smile.

"Why's that?" I wondered out loud.

"Obviously I wouldn't want anybody to steal my girl," He chuckled. "If that's okay with you- you're my girl."

His girl? Already? This was the first real conversation I had ever had with Luke. What was his last name, again? Constellation?

"I mean," I was flabbergasted at his words. What exactly could I say back to that? "I guess,"

He rolled his eyes and laughed as he leaned forward. "I know you don't know me," His voice was low and I had to admit, attractive, "But we can change that, you know. We could break the barrier."

Luke and Percy were so close alike that I felt like shivering. In the airplane, Percy had suggested we "get to know" one another in a way like Luke was. The difference was, though, that I didn't know if I felt okay with hooking up with Luke like I did with Percy.

"How?" I asked anyway, because I could totally be wrong. But as Luke leaned in, I knew I wasn't.

"We could just talk, you know," I said, reaching forward and placing my hand on his shoulder, halting his lean. He stopped and closed his eyes slowly.

"I know," He shook his head, "I didn't- I hope you weren't thinking that I was trying to-,"

"It's okay," I said, stopping him. "I just thought..."

"This is awkward," Luke raised his hand to his hair, a gesture so much like Percy's own that it froze me. He noticed this, too. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "You just remind me of your cousin."

"Perce?" Luke sneered. "Do I really?"

I nodded. He didn't seem too happy to be compared to Percy.

"I thought you two were friends." I said, still wondering why he had sneered at the mention of his cousin.

"I mean, I guess we are," Luke answered with a shrug, "Ever since he started dating your sister, though, and got on that stupid TV show, he's been kind of a douche. He grew up with me, you know. My parents supported him until he graduated, and then he moved in with our elderly grandmother. She goes with him to every trip he takes because he's scared of flights."

"He's scared of flights?" I asked, remembering him mentioning something about that on our plane.

"Well, yeah. He has been for forever." Luke said, and I watched as his eyes slit as they narrowed. "And he acts like he owns everything, you know? Like earlier, he was all controlling over you- and he barely knows you! You're only Mal's little sister to him."

I felt sick. If only Luke knew how well Percy already knew me. Well- knew one side of me.

The guy knew the sounds I made when I was turned on, my actual turn on spot, where I liked to be kissed, and how my lips felt. I knew all these things about him, too, and it was a bit embarrassing that I did. I was just grateful nobody else knew, so I didn't have a reason to be embarrassed.

Yet.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Luke went on. "He looks at you like he already owns you, when he has a girlfriend of his own already. A girlfriend that happens to be your _sister_."

I shrugged. "Maybe he's just protective because he sees me as his sister, too."

"Whatever the reason is..." He sneered again, dropping that part of the subject. "But, yeah, ever since he's gotten into acting and in that relationship with Mal, he's got money, an attitude, and the most annoying personality ever. I may not like him as much as I used to, but he _is _family."

I knew how he felt. Mal was pretty much the same way for me. I just nodded, not really wanting to explain. Then I realized we were supposed to be "breaking the barrier", so I opened my mouth to speak.

"My sister and I used to be close. When we were little girls, you know? Well, not its so weird, and it feels like I'm living with a stranger," I explained. He nodded and seemed like he was genuinely listening to me. I liked people that listened. "My dad, oh God. He's marrying somebody that's, like, young enough to be his daughter. She's knocked up."

Luke didn't speak, he just nodded. I wondered if he already knew... I didn't ask.

"Which is pretty much the stupidest thing in the world to me," My voice fell, and I realized how upset over the whole ordeal I was. "I don't want another sibling, even if it's a half-sibling."

"What about your mom?" He finally spoke up. "Is she married?"

I rolled my eyes. "She got remarried a while back. I'm used to her new husband, though. He's easier to deal with. At least he's her age."

"She doesn't have any more children?"

"My mom got her tubes tied or whatever after she had the twins. She couldn't have kids even if she wanted them." I said.

"Maybe this won't be a bad thing," Luke said, and I felt his hand on my knee. It was rather soothing, though, so I didn't shake him away or discourage him. "For you to have another sibling. It could be just as good as it could be bad."

"His fiancée is going to be hard to deal with," I said, biting my lip.

"You haven't even given her a chance, yet," He said, a smile in his tone. I looked up to meet his beautiful blue eyes. "Sometimes things aren't as bad as you think they'll be."

"Most things go wrong," I told him.

"Sometimes things end right, though." Luke said. "You'll just have to see."

**Okay, so I know most of you were thinking Percy would be the one saying the line "I don't like the way he looks at you," and it kind of cracked me up that SO MANY of you thought that. I guess that just means that y'all don't realize how surprising I can be.**

**Okay, so I know it took a while to update, but that's because I like to type long chapters for you guys. Hey- 5,000+ is a whole lot more than 2,000 like I used to do.**

**R&R, do any of y'all play sports? If so, what sports?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Annabeth is the little sister of the most famous musical artist in the world- Mal Chase. Attention-grabbing, flashy, perfect, and undoubtedly the hottest star in the world, Mal rocks just about everybody's socks off. She also happens to claim the unbelievably-attractive, up-and-coming TV-actor Percy Jackson. When Annabeth gets to know Percy, almost immediately she's got a crush on her sister's boyfriend… who also happens to be crushing back._

**I do not own the Percy Jackson characters; all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Sometimes Things End Right**  
**

Annabeth

Chapter 5

**"I'm not going to be the evil step-mother, you know."**

The next day at school was a bit better than the last. Everything was still a blur, but not as blurry. I saw familiar faces, but they didn't come with names. I got smiles, and I was shoved less.

I met Nico outside the school like yesterday, except this time I was actually smiling and talking because I knew him.

"Hey, Nico," I said, glad that I knew his name. He wore the same uniform clothes as yesterday, which isn't a surprise, considering we had close to zero options. His tie was a bit loose, so I playfully yanked on it, earning a grin and an extra light in his dark eyes. "Happy Tuesday."

"Hey, Annie," He said, shifting his bag on his shoulder. "What's up?"

I winced at his words. "Why do you have to pick Annie? Can't you chose another nickname? I hate that one."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nico was quick to apologize, "I didn't know it was a big deal. I'll find another nickname."

"It's cool," I shrugged, "I just don't prefer Annie."

"I'll think of something else, then," He promised. He looked down at his feet before meeting my eyes again. "Hey, how was your first day yesterday?"

"It was alright," I said, thinking about how many times I had answered that question already. Dad, Mal, Percy, the boys, and pretty much everybody that has talked to me so far have asked me, and I've answered with the same reply every time. "You know, you're only the billionth person to ask that."

"I am?" Nico's furry eyebrows rose as we neared the entrance of the school. The sun was hot on my neck, and I could feel myself sweating under the uniform clothes on my back. I was looking forward to the cool air on the insides of Goode. "I'm sorry- you must be annoyed."

"It's okay," I waved my hand to gesture, I don't know, sweeping away the nonsense or something. I never understood why I, or anybody for that matter, ever waved their hands while they were talking. "You can get away with it, you're my friend."

"Your friend," Nico smiled. "I like having you for a friend. You're... different."

I grinned and rubbed my tummy. "Damn right I am. Now, let's go find some food. I'm hungry."

"Point exactly," He chuckled, turning his body so that he could reach into his bag. "I have chips if you want them."

I wrinkled up my nose. The thought of chips weren't exactly all that great to me. "No thanks. Doesn't your cafeteria serve breakfast?"

"Today's Tuesday..." Nico seemed to be thinking, "They serve breakfast every other day, like on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Oh," I groaned. "I didn't get anything from the pantry this morning."

"Why not?" He asked, zipping up his backpack with one hand, the bag of chips in the other.

"It's still kind of awkward around the house," I explained. "I'm not used to them."

"Understandable," Nico said, "I live with my mom, and she's been weird since Dad's been gone."

I didn't know what to say back, so I just patted his arm. "So, like, do you ever talk to him?"

"I don't want to talk about it," He said back automatically. He seemed uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

I bit my lip, wishing I had never asked. I know I wouldn't want to talk about it, either.

God, I'm stupid.

"Don't be sorry," I told him, "It's my fault. I shouldn't ask."

Everything between us was awkward and quiet for a little bit as we made our way through the crowds of students to get to our locker hall so we could get our books. Nico surprised me when he finally spoke up.

"I'll tell you one day, okay? I just don't want to talk about it... yet... you know?"

"I understand," I said, desperately wanting to change the subject. "Don't feel like you have to explain anything to me-,"

Before I could continue, though, I was cut off by an arm wrapping around my waist. I yelped in surprise; somebody was grabbing me?

"Hey," Breath blew in my ear as I was pulled into the chest of my, uh, hugger?

Nico's eyebrows rose in surprise, and he honestly looked about as dumbfounded as I felt. I turned around in the mysterious arms to see the very attractive face of Luke Constellation. Wasn't it Constellation? I feel like I have it wrong.

I'll admit, I was kind of disappointed it wasn't somebody else. That "somebody else" didn't go to this school, though. He was kind of taken, anyway.

I'm stupid.

"Is this not okay?" Luke asked, and I guess the reason being because I might have been giving him a weird look.

"I mean," I stepped back and fixed the straps of my backpack. They were wayward thanks to the random hug. "It's okay, I guess, I was just surprised."

Nico's eyes were narrowed when I flicked my own to meet his. He seemed surprised, skeptical, confused and annoyed all at once. His hand rose to his hair, where he scratched and waited for an explanation.

"I can walk you to class," Luke offered, only looking a little bit bothered that I didn't hug him back. You could say I was too surprised, but in all honesty I felt kind of weird about the whole ordeal. The guy hung out with me once and he was already hugging me? I don't know if that's how the kids at this school work or anything, but it was still sort of odd...

"It's okay, I'm walking with Nico," I said, turning back to Nico. "Right?" He shrugged and turned the other way.

Luke's lips pursed. "I was going to ask you something. If you don't mind, Nico, I'll walk her to class..."

Before I could say anything else Nico just nodded and started to walk away. Luke seemed satisfied.

"I'll catch you at break, Nico," I called to his walking figure ahead of me.

Nico did not turn around.

"So," Luke said cheerfully when I turned back to face him. I was going to ask him what was so important that Nico couldn't hear or walk _with _us, but I was kind of lost in his blue eyes. They were beautiful but had the power to make me forget what I was thinking of. "Where's your locker?"

Luke walked beside me to my locker, seeming happy to just be walking anywhere with me. We didn't talk, just walked. I wondered what he had to ask me? It must not have been that important if he wasn't rushing to question me.

"Um, what do you have first period?" I asked, opening my locker door. I was wondering what he had, and it was starting a conversation.

"English," He answered, resting his back on the locker beside mine. His hands came up to the tie on his next and I got kind of distracted by the way he yanked on it. Maybe he just wanted something to do with his hands. "AP English," He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're in Advanced Placement?"

"Why does that surprise you?" Luke asked with a smirk that was so much like Percy's it was unreal. "Do I not seem like an AP student?"

I looked away into my locker, feeling sheepish. He honestly seemed like one of those stereotypical prep guys who were just jocks and didn't have time for studying. Then again, this was also a pretty smart school, and Luke seemed like the type to want to be the best in everything.

"I'm in AP English," I told him, "But I have it after lunch."

He nodded. "You're really smart, I'm not surprised."

I didn't tell him about all my learning issues and the struggles that came along with ADHD and Dyslexia. It wasn't his business, anyway.

I unzipped my backpack, placing it on the floor so I could transfer my books from my locker into it. But as I leaned into my locker to get my biology books, Luke scooped up my bag.

"I'll carry your bag," He offered.

"Really, you don't have to," I said, but feeling flattered at the same time. I kind of wanted him to carry my bag, but at the same time I didn't want him to, because I didn't want it to be any trouble to him.

"The difference is, I _want _to," Luke said, looking me right in the eye and taking my bag from my hands. I felt my face heat up as I nodded.

It wasn't so bad, after all, to let him be nice.

~oOo~

Lunch came around and I was starving for the PB&J I had packed in my lunch. I waited by my locker for Nico, where he had told me he'd swing by and walk with me, but everybody else was already leaving their lockers, and soon the halls would be clear of students. I waited anyways, pretending to be occupied with the loose-leaf papers in my binder.

Lockers closed around me and the sounds of my new classmates chattering filled the air, along with the scuffles of expensive designer shoes and the smell of perfumes and colognes. People rushed to get to lunch, their bellies rumbling and their hands holding brown paper socks or wallets filled with money to purchase food from the cafeteria food court.

Soon I was one of the last ones in the hall, still waiting for Nico. I looked down into my lunch bag and saw the PB&J I was dying to sink my teeth into, nestled against the baggie of pita barbeque chips and the Hostess cake I didn't care much for.

The last person in the hall closed their locker and scurried away, leaving me in silence. Scratch that- my stomach was making all the noise now. I hadn't had anything to eat. I kind of wished I had taken those Doritos offered by Nico this morning.

I didn't want to end up being a jerk and ditching Nico, because maybe he was just late from class or something, so I continued to wait. I didn't even bother pretending to go through papers anymore; I closed my binder and put it away. My locker was the only one still opened.

I backed my back up to the locker and leaned my head back. Last night was filled with pretty weird dreams, and I felt really tired, and worst of all, hungry. My eyes flitted down to my sandwich. Nico didn't seem like the type to care if I ate without him... did he?

He was a good, new friend, though, and I didn't want something as stupid as eating without him to get in the way of me actually having a friend at this new school to vanish. So I kept waiting.

The middle school students, who had a different lunch time than the high school, exited their classrooms as the bell for their next class rang. That meant that half of lunch had passed by. I could have been done eating by now.

I got weird looks from the kids as they passed by, hurrying to their next class in the fear of getting a tardy or being late. I wondered what class the twins were going to, and if they'd see me sitting out here in the hall all alone.

I realized I probably looked like somebody who hid from the lunch room because they didn't have anywhere or anyone to sit by. My cheeks heated up at the thought and I stood up from my spot on the floor.

Nico probably went home early or something. He wouldn't ditch me like this on purpose... would he? I didn't think so. He was really nice and seemed genuinely happy to see me every morning. He even seemed like he enjoyed my presence at break and lunch.

Come to think of it, I hadn't spent break with him, either. I had stayed behind in the library to finish up some of my work. I bit my lip, really hoping he wasn't mad at me for any reason.

I picked up my lunch and started towards the cafeteria. Could he be mad enough that I didn't meet up with him at break that he'd ditch me at lunch? I turned a corner as my stomach dropped. Nico seemed pretty cool, and he was the only person I really knew at this school.

Well, there was Luke, but so far we weren't even really friends. I occasionally saw him during the day, but he was always preoccupied with his clique of friends to notice me. Not that I'm complaining; I still didn't know if I even had feelings for him or not. Yeah, I was "his girl", but he hadn't really given me an option when he claimed me, now did he?

The bell rang, signaling lunch's end. I groaned out loud. I never even got the chance to eat.

~oOo~

I didn't see Nico, or Luke, the rest of the day. After the dismissal bell, my stomach was cramping with hunger pains as I quickly packed up my books into my backpack to go. I knew whoever was waiting to pick me up from school wouldn't want to wait around, so I tried to hurry.

"Hey," A voice said in my ear. I jumped; I hadn't really talked to anybody since this morning, when Luke had walked me to class.

The thought of Luke brought him to mind, and I instantly knew who was speaking in my ear.

"Hi," I turned around to face him, occupying myself with the suddenly oh-so-interesting strap of my backpack. "What's up?"

"Not much; I just wanted to see if you needed a ride home?" He flashed a dazzling smile that made me want to say yes. He looked really hot today; his hair wasn't spiked, but ruffled in a messy but natural way that made me think back to when I had run my fingers through Percy's locks during our hookup.

"Uh, I was going to wait for the twins to get out of football," I said, looking down at my feet. My navy converse were getting so faded and old they looked grey. "But thanks, anyways."

"Nonsense; I'll take you home, and they can come when they're done. I mean, I wanted to hang out anyway... if it was okay with you?" Luke pressed, resting a soft hand on my elbow. My eyes flitted to his hand- which wasn't as big as Percy's- and back to his magnificent blue eyes. I said yes before I even registered the word.

"Great," He said, taking my backpack from my shoulder, "You'll love the Camaro."

Sure enough, I did. After following Luke to the student-paid parking lot (the parking spaces right next to the doors of the school so there was no need to walk far) I fell madly in love at the first sight of the shiny grey Camaro with black stripes. My mouth watered like a dog's in the sun.

Luke laughed at my reaction. "Want to drive it?"

Did I?! I so desperately wanted to drive that beauty. I was scared I'd wreck it, though, and I didn't have my license. I explained this to Luke.

"Just get in, then, maybe you can do it another time," He winked.

So I crawled into his passenger seat and we drove off in the direction of my house.

"How was your day?"

I couldn't remember if he had already asked me that or not, so my response sounded a bit skeptical to me. "It was okay. I missed lunch."

"Oh?" Luke's eyebrow rose as he side-glanced at me. "I noticed you weren't in the food court. What was more important than lunch, may I ask?"

My stomach felt empty, and I was reminded of Nico ditching me, and how I had waited at my locker the whole lunch break waiting for him. "I was waiting for Nico, because we usually sit together, and he ditched me."

Luke's face hardened, and his lips pursed. He looked really annoyed. "You missed lunch because you sat around waiting for that loser?"

I could feel my eyes widen at his reaction. He seemed pretty pissed off. "Uh, it doesn't matter; I wasn't hungry anyways." I lied. I don't know why I was lying to Luke, but then again, I wasn't sure why I had to explain anything to him, anyway.

"Why were you waiting for him?"

"We always sit together," I repeated, "I was going to walk to lunch with him... I thought maybe he was running a little late, though, and when he didn't show up, lunch was already over."

Luke's jaw twitched. I winced. "Are you mad or something?" I asked him. "It's not a big deal, really. I'm not even hungry... I was just mentioning-,"

I was cut off by the loud roaring of my stomach growling. I winced again and wrapped my arms around my abdomen, as if that would quiet it down. Luke turned to me with a look of exasperation and quickly changed lanes, swerving from one spot in traffic to another.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked, turning into a drive-thru diner and slid into line behind a soccer-mom-type mini van. "You are obviously hungry."

"I could've eaten my leftover lunch," I protested, "You didn't have to stop..."

His fingers rose to his temples and he massaged the spot above his eyes. "I didn't know that bastard was the reason you missed lunch. If I had known..."

"What?" I squeaked, "He's not a bastard, he's my friend."

Luke laughed, but nothing was funny. It was a kind of laughter somebody would do if they were being sarcastic, or annoyed. "You're my girl, Annabeth. You know that, right?"

"I mean, you said yesterday I was, but-,"

"That means I _like _you. It means I'm _interested _in you. Which also means I'm not letting anybody else steal you from me."

"What?! I'm not going anywhere," I sputtered, half surprised by Luke's confession, and half annoyed that he was probably implying he had run Nico off. "We still don't really know each other! Nico is my friend, though, and he's a great guy! What did you do to him?"

"What did I _do_?" Luke sneered, "Nothing yet."

"Yet?!" I said as we eased forward in line.

"I told him this morning to back off of you, because you were mine. Simple and easy; I think he understood." Luke shook his blonde head, "What would you like?"

I looked at the menu in disgust. I didn't have an appetite anymore. "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes and leaned out of his window to place an order for me. I didn't even hear the words he spoke, I was so mad about the whole Nico thing. By the time Luke was rolling up his window and easing forward in the line a little, I was fuming.

"What?" He asked. Like he didn't know.

"You know!" I said, a little too loudly for his little sports car. I lowered my voice. "He's my only friend at that school! I don't know anybody yet!"

Luke looked hurt, "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Friends don't run away other friends' friends," I realized I wasn't making sense. "You told Nico to 'back off', so he probably thinks I don't want to be his friend!"

"Chill," Luke said, stopping my rant. I shut my mouth and crossed my arms over my chest. "First of all, why are you friends with the convict, anyway?"

"He's not a convict," I blinked away tears, "He's my only friend."

"Are you _crying_?" Luke sounded amazed, "Baby! Calm down! I'll fix it- anything to make you happy, okay? I just got a little... jealous, is all."

I turned away, my arms still crossed over my chest. "You're not even my boyfriend."

It was quiet for a few more seconds in the Camaro before he answered. "I know. I just got kind of pissed that you seemed more interested in him than me."

I shrugged. "He's a really great guy. I'm not attracted to him, though."

More silence. I remembered something.

Did he call me baby? Was I okay with it?

"Are you attracted to me?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah," I answered. I felt like covering my mouth after that, though. I hadn't even meant to say it. Why was I attracted to him? Because he reminded me of Percy? Maybe?

I don't know.

"That's good to know," Luke said evenly, "Are you interested in me?"

"I don't know," I said, "I don't know you."

"Okay... would you be interested in getting to know me?" He questioned as he rolled down his window again to retrieve the food.

I turned back around to face him, mainly curious about the food he was bringing into the car. It smelled pretty amazing, like tomatoes, onions, peppers and taco meat. I hoped he had gotten me tacos.

"Yes," I decided. Was getting to know Luke such a bad thing? He handed me the take-out bag as he smirked at me.

"I'd like to get to know you, too."

~oOo~

It turns out that Luke's "getting to know me" was a lot like Percy's.

Nobody was home when we got to my house, but that just meant I was a bit more comfortable. I wasn't exactly familiar with the family, yet, so I was always on edge around them. When I had the house to myself, though, I felt a bit better. Everything was still weird around Luke, though, but I guess since we broke the barrier about Nico we were okay.

"So do you want your tacos in the kitchen?" Luke asked when we walked in the front door. He had parked off to the side of the driveway after I told him the code to the gates.

"Yes, please," I said, really feeling the growling of my stomach. I hurried to get two paper plates from the cabinet.

"Plates?" Luke chuckled, "They're tacos. You don't need plates."

"I don't want to mess up the kitchen," I bit my lip, "I don't know if my dad's fiancée would get mad about that."

"She lives here?" He asked me as he brought two wrapped tacos from the take out bag and placed them on one plate.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "My dad has been getting home pretty late this week, and I've been here for less than, like, six days. I figured she's been with him."

"Do you like her?" Luke said as he put three tacos on his own plate. I eagerly picked mine up and bit into the yummy food.

"I don't know her," I said carefully, "But if it were my choice, I'd pick somebody more his age for her."

Luke nodded understandingly. "How old is she?"

I winced, trying not to talk with a mouth full of food. "Like, twenty-seven."

He shook his head as he bit into his own taco. As he chewed he seemed to think. I was really liking the way he so easily sat at the counter in my kitchen, in the same way Percy did, with the same careless slouch of his back as he ate. Luke wasn't shirtless like Percy had been, but I was starting to see him in the same category of "sexy" as Percy.

As we ate our tacos we talked about Rose and her pregnancy.

"Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" Luke asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin I gave him. Even though I was still eating my second taco, he was already done with his third.

"I honestly don't know," I shook my head. "I don't care either way."

I didn't care. I didn't want to be apart of my father's new family with his too-young mistress/fiancée. I already wasn't on good terms with my real sister, why did I need more family members to possibly screw relationships up with?

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Luke said, his tone obviously searching for a new subject matter. "Hey, are you ready to get to know each other?"

"Oh, okay," I said uncertainly as I stood up and tossed the paper plates and trash into the garbage can. "We can go to the living room, if you'd like,"

"I'm actually kind of curious about your upstairs," He said, looking around the kitchen. "I think I've seen enough of the downstairs for now."

So I showed him the upstairs. There were several pictures hanging from the walls of the hallway, so we stopped every now and then to look at them.

They were pictures I had never seen before. Pictures of Mal holding awards, the twins' school pictures, and pictures of my father posing with Rose. I hadn't ever bothered to look at those until now.

We wordlessly continued down the hall until we reached the door to my bedroom.

"I'd give you a tour, but I'm the one who really needs it," I joked. Luke chuckled and pushed my door open.

"So this is yours?" He wondered, peeking in.

"Yeah," I felt uncertain if we should go in or not. I remembered Percy's warning, and I felt silly for being scared of him if he wasn't here.

Before I could stop him, Luke stepped inside. "Your bed is huge," He observed.

"I know," I laughed nervously, "It's way bigger than my bed at home."

"This is your home now, though," He said, a quirky smile on his face as he turned to me. "So, technically, it's bigger than your bed at your mom's house."

"True," I said, realizing how close we were standing. I stepped back, pretending to scratch my neck.

It didn't work; Luke noticed.

"Where are you going?" He laughed, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Are you scared of me?"

"No," I said quickly, "I was just...like...I don't know."

"You shouldn't be scared of me," He said with a serious face. I nodded and sat beside him, still feeling kind of shaky. "I thought you wanted to get to know me?"

"I do," I said, nodding, "I promise I do."

I didn't even know why I wanted this anymore. Maybe it was because I thought if I had him, I'd meet more people. I just wanted the awkward phase to be over already.

"My favorite color is red," Luke whispered, tilting his head towards me. "What's yours?"

"G-grey," I said back, half-closing my eyes.

"My favorite movie is _Killers_," He said in the same low tone, his breath fanning out across my lips. He was so close.

"The one with Ashton Kutcher?" I asked him, blinking slowly.

"Mmm," Luke chuckled lowly, "That's the one."

His lips pressed to mine in a slow, long draw. When I pulled away, I whispered back, "I like _Easy A_."

"Never seen it," Luke said, kissing me again, but this time it wasn't on my lips. He kissed my jaw, and it actually left me breathless. But not in the way Percy's kisses did. "My favorite drink is lemon-lime Gatorade."

"Coke," I barely said before he captured my lips again. Luke's hand inched around to my right hip, lightly tugging on my school skirt. He pulled me into his lap, and I relaxed my knees on either side of him, grateful that my bed was as comfortable as it was.

Luke's hands were still on my hips, his fingertips going in small circles on my thighs, and his legs as still as a statue. I tilted my head to get to his lips better, and I found that he actually wasn't a bad kisser. I liked it.

If I couldn't have Percy, I'd take his cousin. If I closed my eyes long enough, I could actually picture Luke being Percy. Both had the same jaws, and the crooks in their necks were so alike that I was fooled easily by my sightless imagination.

My hands were laced around his neck, but the thought of Percy's chest had my mouth watering- or was that Luke's tongue slipping into my mouth?

The taste of tacos lingered in Luke's breath, but I couldn't think of it as being bad. It was more of a normal, mundane kind of make out; so different from Percy's, whose mouth held a hint of chocolate chip cookies. Yeah, I could still remember it.

"My middle name is Andrew," He said, pulling away for a bit just to re-attach his lips to my neck. He licked and sucked, and it made me shift in his lap so he could get a better angle. I _loved_ it.

When I shifted, I felt him beneath me. It might have freaked me out, but I was too tangled up in the hookup that I didn't let it bother me. He didn't seem embarrassed if he knew that I had discovered him, so I just pretended I didn't notice.

His hands inched between our skin to slip under my school skirt, and I almost jumped out of my skin when he started sliding his hand up and down my thighs. I yanked on the collar of his button-down to warn him, but I think he thought that was me being seductive, because a low growl escaped his mouth in a moan/groan-like noise. He fell back onto my bed, startling me so much that I pulled away and squealed.

"Whoa," Luke said, chuckling, "It's okay,"

"I don't have a middle name," I remembered not answering after he had told me his middle name, "It's just Annabeth Chase."

"Lucas Andrew Castellan," Luke grinned from below me. Since I only wore underwear underneath my school skirt, and he was now laying directly down under me with his knees bent so his feet touched the floor, I could really feel him. I tried to scramble to get off of him, but I think that made it worse. He yelped and grabbed me, stilling me. "Hold on- you're going to have to be still for a second."

I nodded, freezing. Only now did Luke look embarrassed, and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry, you're just extremely sexy... I wasn't paying attention, I kind of got carried away," He blabbed. I felt my face heat up as I shook my head.

"It's okay."

Silence washed over us, and for once I was so glad it did, because even though I was perfectly fine with hooking up, I wasn't able to discuss it with him. I thought about what he had said. So his name _wasn't _Constellation, it was _Castellan_. That made more sense. Who would be named Constellation?

Luke was the one who broke the silence. He looked up at me, his cheeks tinged with pink as he said, "This is really embarrassing for me, just so you know."

I laughed, leaning down to kiss him on the lips slowly. I was just about to tell him that we could act like it hadn't happened, or tell him that it was okay, or something like that, but before I had the chance to, somebody screamed from the doorway.

I jumped off of Luke's body, struggling to adjust my skirt so I wasn't flashing the person in the doorway as Luke groaned out loud, scrambling to stand up and adjust himself. I jumped off the bed and faced my father's fiancée, Rose.

"What's going on?!" She demanded, her skinny pointed at the elbow and her hands on her hips. She wore sweats and one of my dad's college t-shirts from Harvard, her hair in a messy bun and no makeup on.

"W-what?" I stammered, feeling my heated cheeks flame up. I probably looked like a tomato. Luke might've been equally as red in the face.

"Don't you know that there are no boys allowed in the bedrooms?" Rose said, her eyes wide, "And you guys were, like, really close to _doing it_! Young lady, when your dad finds out-"

I was just so surprised that all I could get out of my mouth was a squeal. She would tell my dad? That would just be _fan-fucking-tastic_, because then he'd think I was some kind of whore because of the way Rose was putting it. We were _not _close to "doing it"!

"We weren't _doing it_!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "And besides, I didn't know that there was a rule about no boys in the bedrooms!"

"Well," Rose pursed her lips as she turned to Luke. "I think you should go, sweetie. You can come back another time... but you should know that when there is nobody home, Annabeth is not allowed to have company."

"I didn't even know that was the rules!" I protested, "If I had known, I wouldn't have gone against them!"

"I'm going to go," Luke said carefully, brushing past me. "See you tomorrow, Annabeth..."

Rose moved into the room so that Luke could get past the doorway, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. I realized my arms were shaking, so I crossed them across my chest.

After the sound of the front door opening and closing ended, I sat down on the bed and cradled my face in my hands.

"I'm not going to be the evil step-mother, you know," She said, and I didn't even feel my bed sink when she perched beside me. God, she was tiny. I knew she was sitting, though, because I could smell the scent of vanilla and mint coming off of her.

"I swear to God I wasn't going to do anything with him," I looked up at Rose. She was frowning at me, her hands resting on her knees as she blinked her long model-like eyelashes at me. "We were just chilling up here when we started kissing. You walked in at the wrong time... it's not what it looked like."

Because in all honesty I wasn't planning on having sex with Luke, and I _had_ tried to get off of his lap, but he had a _problem_ that he was trying to get rid of. I didn't want to explain all those details to Rose, though, because, I mean, I didn't even know her.

"It didn't look very clean," Rose said, moving her hands up and down her legs. She had tiny legs- they were like the size of my ankles or something. She was a tiny girl in general. "I'm just saying, I'll hear you out... If you tell the truth I may not tell your father."

"Tell my father, then," I burst out, not being able to control myself. "I don't care! I'll just move back with my mom!"

"Annabeth," Rose placed her hand on mine. I snatched my hand away, not seeing the hurt that flashed through her eyes. "I want you to stay here."

"Then why are you going to tell my dad on me? I wasn't even doing anything _wrong_! Yeah, I understand that the rule is no guys in the bedrooms, but you could've said that _before_."

I wondered how Mal got away with getting Percy into her bedroom. She had mentioned before that they did naughty things after six, anyway. Or was it a joke?

"I might've overreacted," My dad's fiancée said simply, "But that doesn't mean you should go running off back to your mother's house. You have so many opportunities here, and I really like having you living with us."

"I don't know how," I said, setting my jaw, "We never see each other. I didn't even know if you lived here or not."

"Lately Fredrick and I have been getting home late," Rose's eyebrow wrinkled, "I _told _him we should come home earlier to make you feel at home."

I shrugged, and she continued. "He said you'd probably feel more at home if we left you alone to make yourself comfortable at first."

Maybe my dad really did know more about me than I thought. Maybe he remembered from when he lived with me that I liked to be alone. Then again, when he lived with me, I had no choice _but _to be alone. It was either hide or face my parents' fighting. I've grown to like the isolation.

"Thank you," I said back, uncertainty heavy in my tone.

"Don't go," Rose said quietly. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong... or if I'm even doing anything wrong... I just need help..."

I didn't say anything back, but I did turn towards her. She was looking down at her feet, her somehow messy bun looking flawless and perfect. Her eyelashes were super long, and from the upward angle I had, she looked like she was blinking away tears. I started to feel bad for her, and thought about what I could say to her to make her feel better.

"What do you mean?" I asked, fiddling with the edge of my skirt. "What do  
you think you're doing wrong?"

"Am I a good mother?" Rose looked up at me, using her pointer finger to wipe under her eyes. "I mean, I have _no _experience. I wasn't even raised by my mom! How am I supposed to know w-what to do?!"

Her voice cracked at "what", and I didn't know what to do with the tears that fell from her face. Her hands rose to cover her heart-shaped profile, and I thought of nothing else to do but put my arm around her. We had one thing in common... we were both raised in an imperfect household. Neither of us had the perfect family; there wasn't two parents in our lives all the time. Of course, all I knew about Rose was that she didn't grow up with a mama. I was just assuming.

"I try my best with the boys. Matthew and Bobby don't seem to care if I'm at their debate tournaments, or their sports games, though. When Freddie can't make it, they seem disappointed... but at least I'm there, you know? I try my hardest to do things with Mal, but she doesn't seem to want a mother, only a friend. I'm okay with that, don't get me wrong! I just wish I had more practice... what if I mess up my kid?"

I listened to Rose blubber about her problems with the side of my family I barely knew. She went to Bobby's debate tournaments? I didn't know she attended Matthew's games... It was something of a task to do, since most of the time Matthew's games were in the cold weather, or the too-hot sun. Even sitting through a debate tournament wouldn't be an easy thing to do, if you were not interested, because sometimes they got long, dreary, and boring.

"You won't mess up your kid," I said, "Just because we started off on the wrong foot doesn't mean you're a bad mother."

She shook her head, making a few flyaway strands of hair twitch with the movement. Her long lashes were still downcast at her feet. "Do you even like me?"

She looked at me for an answer while I thought about how I could reply. "I don't dislike you," I said carefully, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I just don't _know _you. Mal and the boys had a while to adjust and get used to you... I only met you a few days ago."

"I guess it _is_ a lot to consider," Rose said, standing up. "I don't know how I'd feel if I had a father who was getting re-married, and I didn't know the girl personally. But you should know that I plan to be at anything you want me to be at. Birthdays, sport events, debate tournaments... anything."

I nodded. "Thanks." I said.

She probably didn't realize I wasn't comfortable with her age, or her being pregnant with my father, who was so much older than she was. But she seemed nice enough.

"I'll give you another chance, okay?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't really judge you- that's how I ended up pregnant, you know..."

"I swear I wasn't going to do _that_," I said quickly.

"I would hope not," Rose's nose wrinkled. "Not in that uniform... that's kind of trashy, honey."

I laughed, relieved she was joking now and the seriousness was over. "I'm a virgin," I told her. "You don't have to worry about me losing... _that_... anytime soon."

Rose smiled. "One less daughter to worry about."

I didn't know how to feel about her referring to me as her daughter, but I didn't deny it, either. Rose seemed relieved herself that I didn't deny it. She turned to leave in the air of comfortable silence; the silence that follows a joke.

Maybe she really wasn't going to be so bad, after all.

Now, if only I could deal with Mal...

**Okay, so I apologize for how long it took to update! I've been pretty busy lately, and this chapter was really freaking long, so maybe y'all will forgive me instead of kill me? Please?**

**No? Yes? Maybe?**

**Also, I'm not trying to make anybody the "bad guy" in this story, so don't hate on Luke. He's just a character... for now. I don't know about later on... you'll just have to see ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews; I appreciate them. I'm so surprised that I only have 5 chapters up and about 250 reviews. Thank y'all! I like to hear feedback... am I doing alright, do you like the previews for the next chapter, do you like the characters, etc.**

**"I didn't know which I wanted more; to screw her or to slap her."**

**R&R, Guess who has the next POV?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Annabeth is the little sister of the most famous musical artist in the world- Mal Chase. Attention-grabbing, flashy, perfect, and undoubtedly the hottest star in the world, Mal rocks just about everybody's socks off. She also happens to claim the unbelievably-attractive, up-and-coming TV-actor Percy Jackson. When Annabeth gets to know Percy, almost immediately she's got a crush on her sister's boyfriend… who also happens to be crushing back._

**I do not own the Percy Jackson characters; all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Sometimes Things End Right**  
**

Percy

Chapter 6

**I didn't know which I wanted more; to screw her or slap her.**

"Mr. Jackson, we'll need you on set to read over lines in ten," A voice cackled through my earpiece. I tapped the speaker, annoyed. The stupid thing had been pissing me off ever since they had given me the device; it didn't work right, and it never has. In a frustrated attitude, I shoved it into my pocket, scooped up the large stack of papers that I called my script, and made my way to the door of the crew lounge trailer.

Inside was cool and deliciously comfortable, so when I stepped out into the heat of the California day, I was hit with a wave of the warm, heated breeze. Sweat was already beaded on my forehead, and I was not a happy camper. Even though it was Friday, I wasn't happy at all.

Moving from trailer to trailer, I opened the one assigned to myself for personal use. I usually only hung out here if I wanted a shower, or food that wasn't on set from caterers, sleep, or just quiet time. My intention was to switch my shirts and maybe towel off the sweat from my forehead and shoulders, but I was surprised to find a curled up blonde, snoozing and hugging a pillow to her chest.

I shook my head and smirked- Mal always slept with her pillow clutched to her chest.

I didn't want to wake her, but I wanted my presence to be known to her, or she'd probably bitch me out for not letting her know I was back in my trailer. Then again, I didn't really feel like dealing with her at the moment; mainly because I would be late if she distracted me, and I didn't feel like arriving on set not only late, but with a headache.

Just the thought of her awake and talking made me grimace. I found my Advil above the small trailer's kitchen sink and popped three in my mouth, eyeing my sleeping girlfriend wearily.

Yeah, she gave me headaches, and yeah, she was a bitch, but she was hot as fuck, and we had too much history for me to just leave because of the way she made me feel at times. I sighed when I remembered my grandmother's theory.

_"Put yourself in the other person's shoes, Perseus. How do you feel about the situation now?"_

I put myself in Mal's shoes. If she was on set, would I come and surprise her in her trailer? Maybe. I have before. She didn't seem all that happy to see me at her work, either. But I didn't care. Maybe that's how she feels.

Sorry, Grandma. Your theory didn't work this time... I'm still annoyed, irritated and pissed off at my earpiece.

I shucked off my t-shirt, loving my trailer's cool air swirling around and over my sweaty chest. I hated the heat today. I can't wait for fall- the air would be comfortably cool and I could wear my hoodies whenever I wanted instead of having to worry about wearing the same shirt and the paparazzi snapping pictures, making it a big deal on the tabloids. I mean, I'm not a big star or anything yet, but that's when up-and-coming celebrities are made famous; when they get caught wearing the same clothes or some shit. According to Mal, at least.

Speaking of the little she-devil, she stirred when my foot creaked on the floor of the trailer. I cursed, ducking into the back bedroom. Maybe she'd sleep through my movements.

With my luck, she didn't.

"Perce?" Her voice was small, and had the air of just-waking-up-ness to it. I softened at her vulnerability, and left my hiding spot to see her with her fists at her eyes, rubbing them awake.

"How long have you been here?" I asked her, sitting beside her. A fuzzy grey blanket was pooled around her hips, the fabric of the tops of her underwear showing. I almost smirked- she never could sleep with pants on.

"I thought I'd drop by, but it looks like you've just found me." She smiled, pulling her fingers through her hair. I was so used to her that I knew she was going through her waking up routine. She always pulled her tangles out of her hair with her fingers when she didn't have a brush, and then she rubbed her pointy fingers under her eyes to wipe away the residue of smeared mascara.

"I'm sorry, I'm due back on set really soon," I told Mal, pushing my hands through the sleeves of my t-shirt, "I'm supposed to be reading lines."

Mal frowned. "Today's my day off."

"I know," I said, pulling the shirt over my head, "It's not my day off, though."

"What are you doing later tonight?"

"Don't we have some kind of plans with Rose?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.

"Tiffany has a dress up party," Mal corrected, "I have a costume for you; how do you feel about being Peter Pan?"

"Peter Pan?" I scoffed.

"We have to make an appearance," My girlfriend put on her begging voice, "If we don't, I won't make the papers this month."

Making the papers was a big deal to Mal. She liked to be in at least three magazines or tabloids a month, and all she's been doing is staying on set and in the studios these past few weeks. Nobody's gotten a picture of her all glam or sparkled out, and Tiffany's party was a huge deal; it gave her a reason to go all out, and strut her stuff in front of the cameras.

"So, if I'm Peter, who are you?" I asked, caving in to the puppy dog look she gave me. Usually, I wouldn't give in to her, but the pout on her lovely lips and her wide blue eyes made me want to bite her lip, and I know I wouldn't get to unless I gave in.

Mal perked up, her eyes lighting up with a smile. "Tinkerbell! I'm getting my new designer friend from France to make it."

"And this is...?" I asked, the meds I popped earlier not working. I had a headache already.

"Tomorrow night," She scooped her iPhone out from under her pillow and scrolled through her contacts, probably looking for her French friend's number. "Should I RSVP, then?"

I sighed. "I guess."

She clapped her hands, pressing her phone into the crook of her neck so she could talk and clap at once. "Yay!" Mal squealed. "Yes, Antoine?"

I stood, leaving her to describe my height, weight and appearance to the designer over the phone. I bent down to kiss her hair, letting that count as a goodbye instead of making a big deal out of everything and wasting more time. I had, like, two minutes left anyway.

~oOo~

Lights in the neighboring trailers were turning off and their owners were locking the doors, keys jingling in the fading sunlight as I, myself locked up my own trailer cabin. Mal was long gone by the looks of her carelessly thrown blanket, rumpled pillow and unattended Diet Coke left on the coffee table when I opened it up. For everybody else, it was time to go home. But for me, I was headed to the Chase household.

I fired up my big black truck, wishing I didn't have to drive tonight. I just wanted to nap, or go home and sleep, but I didn't want to head to Grandma's by myself. The thought of getting an apartment drifted into my mind, but it was quickly chased off by the reminder of my old grandmother. I wasn't comfortable with leaving her by herself in a house all alone in this big city.

I punched in the code to the Chases' house gates, slowly pulling up behind what looked like a shiny new convertible. I whistled under my breath- somebody got a new car.

I hurried inside with my phone in hand, wondering if I could use a charger and thinking I was only going to spend about two hours here tonight. Mal might not even be home; she mentioned something about staying at a friend's house. It was cool; I didn't feel like dealing with her tonight, anyways. I didn't want to argue or fight about anything, and I'd rather watch sports with Mr. Chase.

"Hey," I called, pushing the large front doors open. "Anybody home?"

"We're in here!" Rose's angelic voice called from the kitchen, high-pitched, but not in an annoying way. I remembered the first time I met her. She was all smiles and a ball of nervous hormones, so in love with Mr. Chase that I was a bit jealous of their devotion. Everything he did revolved around her; the way they seemed to be attached at the hip and mingle around one another. I remember wanting a relationship like that. I _still _want a relationship like that.

At one time I had a relationship like that with Mal. I didn't mind going and getting flowers for her, surprising her on set, escorting her to social events... but then, sex got involved, and complications arose; things including cheating and trust issues, along with the problems with work schedules and never getting to see each other. She would be flying in town the days I was flying out. I would never get to see her, and rather than spending time with her, I spent time with her family and body guards. Never mind the times I spent backstage, watching her from behind the curtains. It was just really hard dating a celebrity. Sometimes I want to give up, because the deal with trust is, it's easy to give, but it's hard to earn back. I've been cheated, and I've cheated on. I trust myself about as much as I trust Mal now.

I entered the kitchen to find a smiling Rose, a wooden spoon coated in cookie batter in hand. She wore a blue polka-dotted apron, and I smirked at the tiny bump rising on her abdomen.

"You're starting to show," I told her, touching her stomach lightly as I passed by. Mr. Chase sat at the bar, grinning widely in old sweats and a white v-neck.

"You'll have to start shopping for maternity dresses and whatnot," He said, his smile reaching his eyes. I could tell how proud he was of their little fetus. Inside my head, I wrinkled my nose. Fetus- I wasn't fond of that word.

"Oh, hush," Rose giggled, "I'd be fine wearing your T-shirts everywhere." They were so in love, it hurt to watch.

"So, where's the boys tonight?" I asked, leaning against the counter. I could smell the delicious aroma of baking cookies.

"Matthew has a date," Mr. Chase said, raising his eyebrows at me. "He's taking some little girl to the movies."

"Oh," I raised my eyebrows right back at him, "It's not R rated, is it?"

Mal's father's forehead wrinkled in thought. "Um, it's some creepy Nightmare on Elm Street crap, so I don't know."

"Eh," I shrugged, "They'll be okay."

"Bobby is upstairs," Rose chirped, "He's rented some movies or something..."

"Xbox games," Mr. Chase corrected, "He rented Xbox games."

"Yes, that," She waved her hand in annoyance. "Annabeth's also upstairs. I'm afraid Mal isn't home."

"Figured," I grinned, "She's never home, is she?"

"It's alright," Fredrick said, "The house could use a diva break, anyhow."

I laughed, pushing back from the counter as the youngest Chase daughter padded into the kitchen.

Dressed in leggings and an oversized tee, Annabeth's look screamed laid-back. She obviously wasn't going anywhere tonight; her hair was shoved into a bun and left to curl around her face. She had on mismatched socks and a bored look to her face.

"Hey," I said, making my presence known.

"Oh, hi," She looked surprised to see me here. A questioning look followed, and I knew she was most likely wondering why I was here if Mal wasn't.

"You aren't going out?" I asked, "It's a Friday night."

Annabeth shrugged, seeming embarrassed. "I haven't met anybody to hang out with."

"I thought you were making friends at school," Rose asked, turning to face her soon-to-be-step-daughter. A look of puzzlement, or maybe something else, was exchanged between the two ladies. It was almost like they were silently having a conversation.

Mr. Chase seemed just as confused as I was, because he coughed rather loudly. The attention turned to the man of the house.

"Mal mentioned something about a boy," He raised his eyebrows. "In fact, the boy being Percy's cousin... Luke, was it?"

Rose's hands flew up as Annabeth turned sharply back in her direction. "I didn't say anything, I swear," She squeaked, her eyes large and wide. "Your father is right, it was Mal!"

Mr. Chase's puzzled face grew more pronounced. "Is there something I should know? I was just wondering if you had made friends with a boy at school?"

I myself was interested in this topic. Why was Annabeth freaking out over the mention of him? Maybe she found him cute. Maybe they had a thing.

Why did I care? Let them be a thing. It's not like I want her anyway. I have her famous, overly-attractive, popular sister all to myself. There was no point in having a dull, younger girl rather than the magnificent Mal Chase, sex goddess and modern Helen of Troy.

But if she was so great... why did I feel like I wanted more from her? I felt more comfortable and at ease in the miniscule time I spent with Annabeth than I ever have with Mal.

"Luke is a good friend," Annabeth said, breaking me from my thoughts. "But tonight I'm not hanging out with anybody because I wanted to finish some research for a class."

"Oh, alright," Mr. Chase said. "Well, the house is always open, Annie. You can have company whenever you'd like; even if you'd want to throw a party, or have a study group- just don't get too wild. Rose and I wouldn't mind going out one night to leave the house to you and a group of friends."

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "If you'd like to plan a party for Halloween or something, I could help!"

Annabeth stared at her father and her father's fiancée. "Oh my gosh," She breathed, "No thank you. I barely know anybody at that school; I doubt they'd come."

"Of course they would, darling!" Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they love you already. You're a great girl."

Of course they would... more like they definitely would just to have an excuse to get into the Chase house. Students would come by the dozens, using the Halloween party either for an excuse to snoop around or party. Nobody cared _who _threw the party, they just cared that it was a party.

"I just came downstairs to ask you if you had any ink," Annabeth changed the subject. I didn't blame her; she obviously didn't want a party, and she didn't want Rose to get over-excited with the idea of one. "For my printer... I need a refill."

"I don't," Mr. Chase shook his head, "I'm sorry. I was supposed to stop by Home Depot a few weeks ago to get a pack for myself, but I've put it off."

"Oh," Mal's little sister said, her face falling. "I was going to print some things I need for school Monday..."

I don't know why I spoke up, but I did. "I'll take you by the store," I said, blinking in surprise more at myself than what I had said. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. "You don't have anywhere to be?"

"No," I said. "I don't mind taking you."

Mr. Chase smiled, "I'll grab the card for you, honey. Pick me up a refill, would you, while you're at it? I'd like the full color package... if they have it."

He jumped off the barstool to fetch his wallet while Annabeth looked at me weirdly.

"Are you going to put on pants?" I asked her, eyeing her leggings. While I liked the idea of her not wearing anything under that large t-shirt, I'd rather not have anybody ogling her ass but myself.

But myself? Where did that come from? I had a girlfriend with a perfect ass already that I could ogle.

Who am I kidding? I was totally checking out her rear. And it was nice, too.

"No," Annabeth jutted her chin out at me. "I think I look just fine for a quick stop at the store."

I set my jaw, hating how she was talking back to me. Who did she think she was?

"Do you not have any jeans?" I said, crossing my arms. Rose must have smelled the air of a fight coming on, because she muttered something about helping Fredrick find his wallet and scooted off. "Your leggings show off... a lot."

Annabeth's cheeks flushed bright red as she glared at me. "Maybe I want to show off a lot. I am, after all, supposed to be looking for somebody to spend my time with."

I didn't know which I wanted more; to screw her or to slap her.

I pursed my lips and sighed out loud. "Fine. Whatever. Let's go."

On my way to the truck, still irritated at the youngest Chase heifer, I thought about what she had said. She's looking for somebody to spend her time with? When Mal was talking to her about becoming friends with guys at school, or dating my cousin, it pissed me off. Now she was openly throwing it in my face that she was pretty much looking for a boyfriend. Why it bothered my so much, I'll never know.

I did know, however, that I wanted so badly to just grab Annabeth's perfect little ass and squeeze until she screamed. Why? God knows.

Maybe because I wanted her to know how frustrated I was at her. She couldn't just hookup with me like she did and then act like it never happened.

Yeah, I know. We're _supposed _to act like it never happened, but did I even want to, anymore? No.

There's a difference between _wanting _and _needing_, though. I _wanted _to hookup with her again- and I had no reason why- but I _needed_ to stay committed to Mal. I also _needed _to remember that Annabeth was the little sister of my girlfriend.

I felt like some kind of rapist/child-molester. Maybe if I thought of her as my Miss Six-Seventeen again, it might calm my nerves.

"So," I cleared my throat, making the silence in the cab of my truck fade. Annabeth turned to me, and I could tell she was relieved the silence was gone. "Who got the new car?"

"What new car?"

"You didn't see the car in your driveway?" I don't know why this amused me, but it did. How could she not see the nice little convertible?

"No-o," Annabeth said slowly, dragging out the word.

"Oh," I said, realizing that it was probably for her, and I might have ruined the surprise. I aimed for a new subject. "So you know Luke, then?"

She stiffened in the seat beside me. "Yes."

More silence followed before I thought of something to say. "Do you guys hang out?"

I wanted the answer to be no. Luke was the type of guy to throw his money around, charm anybody with a false personality, and when somebody just starts to think they know him, his true colors are revealed.

Besides being stubborn, cocky, arrogant, spoiled and careless, I guess he was a cool guy.

"He came over the other day," Annabeth shrugged, pushing her bangs back from her face. Except they weren't long enough to tuck behind her ear; they reached just to the tips of her beautifully rounded ears.

"What did you guys do?" I asked politely, stopping at a red light. "Or do you mean the time I was there?"

"No, this was recently; nobody was home." She said, "We just hung out."

I felt rigid all over. _Nobody was home_?

"Nobody was home..." I repeated, staring at her sideways. I felt queasy, and my stomach rolled uncomfortably. Surely she wouldn't use being alone as an advantage... they just met! "Do you like him?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't have to tell you anything."

My mouth hung open as the light turned green. "You don't have to hate me- I was only asking."

"I don't hate you."

"You sure as hell don't like me," I sneered at her, shaking my head. "Damn."

"You're nosy and you have no reason to be!" She groaned, "I'm not even your girlfriend!"

As she said the words, I paled. She seemed to notice the effect on me, too, because she hesitated for a second before she kept going. "I'm not your girlfriend, Percy. I don't know anything about you, and just because we hooked up once, on a random plane to California does _not _mean you have control over me. So if I want a boy to come over, and if I want him to be over with nobody at home, _it will happen_! And guess what?! It doesn't involve you!"

My palm seemed to twitch. God, if she was mine... I'd have her thrown across my knee in a millisecond, and she'd never smart off to me like that again. Even Mal knew not to snap at me like that.

But, for some reason, her attitude just made me want her more. Yeah, I wanted to spank the living shit out of her. But I also wanted to screw her silly, too.

"Do you understand?" She growled at me, bringing me back to the thought of her stupid rant and away from the roaming scenes of me on top of her in my mind.

"Mind who you're talking to," I said coolly back at her. "I'm not a stupid friend of yours."

Her mouth formed a tiny O as her eyebrows rose. I suspected she was about to give me another piece of her mind when I pulled into the parking lot of the store.

"I don't want to hear it," I snapped. "I get it, you don't want anything to do with me. Guess what? I'd rather not have anything to do with you, either." I lied to her face, seething and also, somehow, really turned on. Maybe it was because her cheeks were flushed and her jaw was clenched so tightly.

Fuck, why did I find that attractive?

"Fine!" She shouted, anger and frustration in her tone. "Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours!"

"Fine," I growled, my voice surprising me. It was husky and deep, and it only got that way when... well, it never really got that way, because Mal never fought with me the way this bitch was.

"That means you don't need to come over to my house when your girlfriend isn't there!" Annabeth snapped. "If you think you were there to maybe _get some _from me, you're wrong! We hooked-up on the plane, yeah, but I can promise you, it will _not _happen again!"

I laughed at loud at her stupidity. "You honestly think I showed up at your house to _get some_ from you?"

Annabeth's cheeks turned an entirely different shade of pink. Instead of anger, she projected embarrassment.

"No," I said, as if talking to a kindergartener. I knew that I was being unfair, now. But frankly, I didn't give a flying fuck. She really pissing me off. "I definitely showed up for your _sister_. She wasn't there. So I ended up chatting with my girlfriend's parents. Is that such a bad thing?"

I emphasized everything that had to do with Mal. _Sister. Girlfriend. She wasn't there._

Suck that, Miss Six-Seventeen.

Annabeth turned away, her eyes starting to turn pink.

Wait... was she _crying_? I hadn't meant to make her cry!

"I'll be right back," She muttered, throwing open the door. Then, pausing before closing it, she added, "Please don't leave me without a ride home."

And then she was gone, running into the store.

I waited a few seconds before screaming. This was the effect she had on me! She drove me completely fucking bonkers!

I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. I cursed out loud, digging through the middle console for some napkins or tissues or something. I came up with nothing.

"Fucking shit," I muttered, turning so that my body stretched to the back seat. I grabbed whatever I could find- it happened to be a wadded up T-shirt- and pressed it to my lip.

I simmered in the driver's seat as I thought about what had just gone down. I felt like shit, because honest-to-God, I felt like I had been punched.

She didn't want anything to do with me.

Then, I remembered I had told her I didn't want anything to do with her, either.

Did she feel like I punched her, too?

The truth of the matter was, I was head over my own heels for this prissy, sassy, ignorant sixteen year old girl. Yeah, some people may think that a nineteen year old guy like myself is just dumb as hell to give up a sex-goddess of a woman like Mal, my girlfriend, for a regular, plain girl like Annabeth, but Jesus, she made me feel things I never even felt with Mal... and we aren't even together!

I've spent a minimum of maybe five hours with this girl, and I already wanted to do some weird shit like leave my girlfriend to pursue her. She made me feel like I had to make myself look better, or please her with anything. Annabeth made me feel like an asshole because she was crying because of me, and I never felt that way if Mal cried.

That was total bullshit, though. I was so not going to be the one to cave in. If Annabeth wanted me- which I'm really freaking sure some part of her did- then she'd have to be the one to come after me.

I swore up and down I wouldn't be the one to cave first, but she was making it pretty freaking hard.

An idea came into my head as I started to cool down. It might just be an easier thing to do than fighting with Annabeth. If I maybe turned on some charm... wore a little cologne... maybe she'd come at me first. Instead of me embarrassing myself and basically chasing my own tail, she'd come to _me_. Not vise-versa.

I formed my plan as a smile slowly drifted onto my face. Annabeth will be wishing on every star in the sky for me when I was done with her.

But, oh, will I make her beg...

**Okay, so I'm sorry for the wait, but it took a while to type this out, with my busy schedule and all.**

**Homecoming No. 3 tomorrow night! Wish me luck! I'm almost tired of dancing by now... you know, with all my friends asking me to their homecomings this year, I've been SOOO busy! **

**No worries, though! I'm working hard on my fics for yall!**

**Chapter 7: It was the first time I ever felt pity, instead of envy, towards her.**

**R&R?**


End file.
